Salvame
by Zarmaol
Summary: Durante la guerra Hermione sufrió heridas que la siguen atormentando. Han pasado cuatro años desde eso, y la Hermione que todos conocían, ya no existe, ahora solo es un cascarón quebrado y roto que sobrevive el día a día... ¿Será qué cierta rubia francesa que llega a su vida por coincidencias la ayude a salir de ese hoyo oscuro?.../ pero alguien querrá impedirlo a toda costa.
1. Lo que soy

**Bueno esta fue una idea que se me ocurrió hace unos días y no me quise quedar con las ganas de no publicarla.**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de J.K Rowling**

**Espero la disfruten**

**Hermione POV.**

"_No importa lo que hagas, siempre serás una sangre sucia inmunda…y yo, siempre estaré ahí para recordártelo"._

Me incorpore agitada y con mi corazón desbocado, como si se me fuera a salir en cualquier momento, me lo agarre por inercia como si eso fuera a calmarlo. Algo líquido escurría por mi nariz y lo limpie con la sabana inmediatamente.

Sentí como mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, pegue mí frente a una de mis manos, sintiendo el sudor en ella, mis sienes palpitaban dolorosamente, pero ya estaba acostumbrada, después de la tremenda fiesta de ayer era normal y definitivamente no era la primera vez.

Creo que me la pase bien porque no me acuerdo de nada, algunos destellos de luces por todos lados, música estruendosa y…. luego nada.

Voltee a mi lado donde vi una cabellera pelinegra escurrida por la almohada, con su espalda desnuda descubierta, no le veía la cara, pero desde acá se veía guapa. Mire a mí alrededor y me encontraba en una habitación que no conocía, seguramente la de algún hotel.

Suspire cansada, mire el reloj de mi muñeca y apenas eran las cinco de la mañana, por lo que tenía tiempo de irme a mi departamento, cambiarme, tratar de desaparecer la cruda e irme a mi trabajo.

Me levante y me encontraba completamente desnuda, mi ropa desparramada por todo el suelo, pero me interesaban más las punzadas que daba mi cerebro.

Me cambie lo más rápido que mi cabeza y las náuseas me permitían y salí de ahí sin hacer el menor ruido, había aprendido que lo mejor era no saber ni conocer a las chicas con las que siempre amanecía, dar explicaciones era agotador.

Al salir me alegre de que no estuviera tan lejos de donde vivía, en mi estado era poco prudente aparecerme, así que como pude eche a andar hacía mi departamento.

Llegue y antes que nada, me tome la poción para la cruda que me hizo efecto casi inmediatamente; me quite la ropa llegando a mi baño y me vi al espejo, ya no era raro ver las enormes ojeras, mis ojos rojos e hinchados por todas las toxinas que había ingerido ayer, algunos rasguños en mi espalda que me hicieron, sonreí internamente, fue una noche muy extrema seguramente.

-Eres un desastre Hermione – me dije cansada.

Entre a bañarme y el agua caliente me relajo todos los músculos, era el mejor momento para tomarme todo el tiempo del mundo, aún era muy temprano para hacer nada.

Los recuerdos de Hogwarts me invadieron, sonreí nostálgica, habían pasado tres años desde que acabo la guerra. Harry, Ron y yo no quisimos regresar al colegio y aceptamos los distintos trabajos y estudios que nos ofrecieron, muchos se extrañaron que no quisiera culminar mis estudios del último año, pero mis razones tenía y solo algunas personas las sabían.

Ahora después de cuatro años, era una de las ejecutivas de la Ley Mágica más importantes del Ministerio. No me habría costado tanto trabajo llegar ahí, si no fuera porque mi segunda vida me quitaba demasiado tiempo y concentración; equilibrar mis estudios, mi trabajo y las fiestas era agotador, pero había logrado sobrellevar todo por mi propio bien.

Termine mi baño y me hechice para tapar las cicatrices de mi cuerpo y mis ojos tomaron su forma habitual sin rastro de cansancio y contaminantes. Me cambie con uno de mis trajes que siempre usaba y me fui a mi cocina.

La verdad mi departamento era algo de lo que podía estar orgullosa, había decidido hace un año independizarme y como gano muy bien, pues me convencí de que me merecía un hogar agradable. Y así fue, con un departamento espacioso hecho para dos personas, aunque solo vivía yo aquí, pero eso me daba más espacio para mí.

Agarre un vaso de agua y me lo tome deprisa, la sed me estaba matando. No sé cuántos vasos tome hasta quedar más o menos satisfecha.

-Bien, otro largo día en la oficina – me dije.

Me concentre en el Ministerio y me aparecí en él, no tardo mucho para ver un tumulto de gente rodearme, yendo a sus múltiples trabajos. Sin ver a nadie en espacial me eche a andar hacia los elevadores. Llegando, algunas personas se me quedaron viendo, pero solo les sonreí educada y entre, ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de miradas, una de las "heroínas" del mundo mágico siempre vigilada por las cámaras y los chismes.

Llegue al segundo piso y me dirigí de inmediato a mi oficina donde mi secretaria ya me estaba esperando con mi delicioso café.

Es una chica de mi edad, rubia, de ojos verdes, muy guapa y con un cuerpo escultural, desde que me promovieron y me la pusieron a mi cargo no había parado de coquetearme, el juego era bueno, pero si esto seguía así, iba a hacer a un lado mi ética y me la iba a tirar hasta que se cansará de gritar mi nombre.

-Buenos días Carrie, gracias – le dije tomando mi café, ella me sonrió y yo solo podía ver su pronunciado escote con esa camisa blanca.

Carraspee.

-Ya sabe que es un placer – se fue a su escritorio contoneando las caderas descaradamente y yo le vi el trasero de la misma forma – ya tiene los documentos de las audiencias de hoy en su oficina, la señorita Lovegood hablo hace cinco minutos y dejo el mensaje que llego ayer en la noche de su viaje y la señorita Weasley la está esperando en su oficina.

Voltee hacía la puerta rápidamente y pase saliva nerviosa. Me iba a ganar una buena reventada con ella y no tenía ánimo para eso hoy, no con las punzadas continuas de mi cabeza, a veces la poción no era lo suficientemente potente.

-Gracias de nuevo Carrie – le sonreí.

-Por cierto, le deseo un feliz cumpleaños –me detuve de golpe, fue como un golpe en el estómago. La mire con los ojos completamente abiertos.

¿Qué día es hoy? No puede ser, si solo es… 1,2,3… mierda.

Ella me extendió una bolsa de regalo roja con su moño. La agarre boquiabierta.

Había olvidado mi propio cumpleaños. Me di un zape mental por mi distracción. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo.

Sin dar otra mirada me dirigí a lo que sería mi muerte.

No había ni dado un paso cuando una almohada impacto en mi cabeza haciendo que sintiera como si mi cerebro revotará.

-¡Ey! – grite.

-Da gracias que no fue un moco murciélago – ahí parada estaba mi pelirroja amiga con sus manos en las caderas y con una expresión molesta en el rostro. Era lo mismo de siempre - ¿Dónde rayos estuviste anoche? Harry y yo te preparamos una cena a la cual te invitamos desde hace una semana y nunca te apareciste, ni siquiera avisaste que no irías, te esperamos por más de tres horas.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Me invitaron a un….? ¡Rayos! Lo olvide por completo, ayer una chica me hablo que habría una gran fiesta y no dude en ir, ni siquiera recordé que ellos me harían una cena.

-Perdón Ginny – camine y deje mi portafolio en el escritorio, mientras ella me seguía con la mirada – trataré de reponerlo ¿vale?

-No me has contestado ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? Te llamamos por red flu y no contestabas y luego por ese tonto aparato muggle y nada – sonreí divertida, hace unos años Harry hizo que Ginny tuviera uno para poder llamarla en caso de emergencia – Fuiste a una de tus fiestas ¿verdad? ¿Otra vez te metiste esa porquería?

Me senté en mi silla y mire hacia la ventana, quería evitar su mirada, como siempre lo hacía cuando alguien de mis amigos quería hablar del tema.

-No puedes seguir así Hermione – su tono de voz cambio a uno de preocupación, eso era mucho peor que el de molesta – aquí en el mundo mágico podrás ser una de las mujeres más respetuosas, pero en el muggle eres alguien que solo se está destruyendo, ni siquiera nos dejas ayudarte, casi no hablas y solo vemos como día a día estás peor, ya casi no queda nada de la Hermione que conocimos en Hogwarts.

"_Tú siempre serás mía" – _agite la cabeza discretamente, sin que se diera cuenta para ahuyentar esa voz. Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas de nuevo, cada vez sucedía con más frecuencia.

-Estoy bien – esas palabras eran mi pan de cada día, tanto que yo me lo había logrado creer – Te compensaré lo de ayer, de verdad no fue con intención.

Ella suspiro y me miro casi con lágrimas en los ojos, me rompió el corazón verla así, quería levantarme y abrazarla, no recuerdo la última vez que lo hice, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, ya no.

-Hoy haremos una fiesta en mi casa por tu cumpleaños – empezó a decir derrotada – vendré por ti a las cinco, que es a la hora que sales, no te escaparas esta vez.

Le sonreí para calmarla, ella rodeo mi escritorio hasta llegar a mí, me levante y ella me abrazo, yo apenas pude corresponderla, cual robot haciendo algo de rutina.

-Regresa – oí que susurro apenas, como si fuera más para ella que para mí. Ojala pudiera hacerlo

Ella me sonrió por última vez, me acaricio mi mejilla lentamente, cerré los ojos disfrutando ese pequeño momento de cariño. Me gustaba sentirme así.

"_Nunca podrás ser feliz" – _Mi corazón comenzó a agitarse y el pánico y el dolor en todo mi cuerpo comenzó, pero no quería que ella lo notará.

Abrí los ojos, y con todo el cariño que aún sentía, quite su mano de mi mejilla, ella hizo una mueca de tristeza.

-Aquí te espero a las cinco entonces – me senté de nuevo en silla – tengo mucho trabajo Gin, me encantaría platicar contigo pero…

Hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo, no quería ser tan grosera y prácticamente correrla, pero… no podía. Simplemente no quería tenerla aquí más tiempo, no con esa voz atormentándome.

-Está bien – oí que decía, vi como caminaba hacía la salida y antes de salir se volteo una última vez – feliz cumpleaños.

Sonreí levemente y ella salió.

Sin esperar saque abrí mi cajón desesperada buscando uno de mis sobres. Mis manos estaban temblando, solo quería callar esa voz, quería desaparecer, desconectarme, salir de ahí. Encontré mi polvo y rápidamente hice una línea en mi escritorio y con un pedazo de papel me hice un pequeño popote para finalmente inhalarlo por mi nariz. El efecto fue inmediato, mi cerebro se sintió mejor y a mil por hora, las voces se callaron y mi energía subió a un nivel superior.

Sin pensar en nada más comencé con mi trabajo con todo el ánimo que se pudiera tener que un día así, leyendo, analizando todo, solo concentrándome en lo único que sabía hacer correctamente.

Ni siquiera yo sabía cómo había llegado a esto, a caer tan bajo como para depender de una sustancia, pero… solo eso podía callar las voces, lo único que me daba fuerzas para continuar con mi vida y sobrevivir el día a día. Ya no podía vivir sin eso, simplemente la ansiedad, la tortura y el dolor me iban a terminar por matar, lo necesitaba, lo quería y no lo podía dejar.

**Ginny POV.**

Salí de la oficina de Hermione y sin despedirme ni nada, camine lo más rápido que mis pies me daban hasta las oficinas de autores. No quería llorar enfrente de todos, no podía hacerlo, mi orgullo no me lo permitía. Así que como pude, casi corrí hacia la oficina de mi novio.

Entre sin tocar cuando al fin llegue, volteo a verme y al notar mi estado corrió a abrazarme. Me aferre a su espalda encontrando su apoyo, su amor y sobretodo su total comprensión por la situación.

Solloce en sus brazos dejándome llevar por el dolor, por la preocupación, mi impotencia de saber que no podía hacer nada, que ya lo había intentado todo, y nada resultaba, no importaba cuantas veces tratará de hablar con ella, de decirle que yo la ayudaría, de suplicarle que cambiará y confiará en mí, no lograba nada, y solo podía ver como mi amiga iba muriendo poco a poco.

Él no se apartó y no dejo de abrazarme por todo ese tiempo. Su mano acariciando mis cabellos lentamente, lograron que poco a poco disminuyera mi llanto.

-Dime que mi amiga regresará, por favor… por…. Dime que ella volverá… ¿cómo permití… permitimos que… se… que llegará… a…a esto? - le decía entre hipidos, aún aferrada a él – es mi mejor amiga y ella… Harry… es… mi… mejor… mejor amiga.

Desde que acabo la guerra todos supimos de inmediato que algo le pasaba a Hermione, pero… no le dimos la importancia que de verdad necesitaba hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Y no había día que no me culpará por ello, por no haberme dado cuenta a tiempo, por haberla abandonado, por no haber estado ahí con ella. Y ahora estábamos pagando las consecuencias

-También es la mía pequeña – me dijo él en mi oído – todo va a estar a bien, encontraremos la forma de ayudarla a salir de ese hoyo oscuro en el que se encuentra.

**Bueno, es algo diferente y una Hermione quebrada, destruida y vulnerable. **

**¿Será que alguien podrá ayudarla a superarse a si misma y a sus miedos?**

**Espero la hayan disfrutado mucho, si tienen algún comentario, no duden en dejarlo.**

**Zarmaol**


	2. lo que hago

**Hola a todos, espero hayan disfrutado mucho el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias a lisicarmela, a Lara Pond a todos los que me enviaron mensajes privados, me agrada saber lo que piensan del fic y espero me lo sigan diciendo, este capítulo es para todos ustedes que también siguen mi historia.**

**Sé que es algo muy diferente ver a una Hermione acabada y destrozada, pero pronto irán viendo cuales fueron las razones que le llevaron a ser lo que es ahora. **

**Acabo de terminar exámenes por lo que podre actualizar más constantemente.**

**Disfruten el segundo capítulo.**

**Hermione POV.**

-Por lo que el señor Green tendrá que…

Me vi interrumpida de mi lectura cuando la puerta de mi oficina se abrió, no sé si fue de estar tanto tiempo leyendo o por lo que consumí hace unas horas, pero veía borroso, trate de enfocar pero mis ojos me ardían y pesaban.

-Señorita Granger, ya son las tres de la tarde y no ha comido nada en todo el día – era la voz de Carrie, voltee hacia la ventana para que no viera mi estado - ¿quiere que le traiga algo?

Fruncí el ceño, ni siquiera tenía hambre, mi estómago estaba demasiado cerrado.

-No gracias, comeré con Ginny en la cena de esta noche – le dije cortante, no quería hablar con nadie ya – si quieres puedes retirarte temprano, ya no te necesito por hoy.

No voltee a ver su reacción, ni me importaba, solo oí el cerrar de la puerta.

Me invadió muchísimo sueño, tal vez podría dormir un poco antes de la cena, eso me daría un poco de fuerzas, ayer no había dormido prácticamente nada.

Suspire cansada, me levante de mi silla y camine hacia mi sillón donde me acosté. Que mi cabeza tocara algo tan suave me relajo muchísimo, mi cabeza me estaba matando.

Cerré los ojos y me concentre en simplemente dejarme llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

_Todo está oscuro, solo puedo ver un techo de piedra con grietas, un piso de piedra bajo mi espalda es lo único que me sostiene, está frío. _

_Tengo hambre y no puedo moverme. Una traicionera lágrima escurre de mi ojo. Sola, así es como estaba, dolor, lo único que siento._

_-Espero hayas disfrutado el descanso sangre sucia, porque viene el tercer round – esa voz, un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo, solté sollozos, no quería, ya no por favor, otra vez no, no de nuevo, por favor – ya te dije que odio que llores, te voy a dar motivos para que lo hagas._

_Me jalo del cabello haciendo que soltará un grito de dolor, no podía usar las piernas, no tenía fuerzas. Solo podía seguir llorando y dejarme guiar por aquella persona._

_Llegamos a un piso de mármol más frío todavía donde me soltó, caí boca abajo al piso._

_-Ya no – alcance a decir – por favor._

_-Esto apenas está comenzando ¿no lo entiendes aún? Tu nunca vas a salir de aquí, yo soy tu dueña – me alzo el rostro para que la viera pero todo lo veía borroso ya – y me encargare que lo recuerdes por el resto de tu vida. ¡CRUCIO!_

-NOOO – me incorpore sobresaltada en el mismo sillón de mi oficina. De nuevo un líquido escurrió por mi nariz, me levante rápido por papel y me limpie.

Mi respiración aún estaba agitada y el dolor en mis costados y espalda me estaba matando. Corrí a mi cajón del escritorio desesperada y totalmente en pánico, no quería sentirlo, no de nuevo, no otra vez, ese dolor tenía que desaparecer ya,

"¡_ERES MÍA!_ MÍA

-NO, no no no no

Saque ahora un par de pastillas, agarre agua de una botella que traía y me las tome, esperando el efecto mi visión se volvió nebulosa, me sentía flotar. Las voces dejaron de existir y sonreí extasiada.

Tome mi bolso y salí corriendo del Ministerio, ya sabía a donde tenía que ir, me lo sabía de memoria, no me importaba que me vieran correr ahí, o que me viera ridícula, solo quería salir de ahí y gritar y bailar, ya nada existe, solo yo, yo soy lo único que existe.

**Fleur POV.**

Decir cansada es poco, estoy más que muerta, solo yo estoy tan loca como para salir a las tres de la mañana en mi primer día de trabajo.

Ver pacientes todo el día, hablar en la junta con los directores sobre mi experiencia laboral y tener que lidiar con todos mis compañeros hombres babeando tras de mí, fue más que un horror.

Miro la noche y está todo tan calmado pero me relajo inmediatamente, caminar siempre logra que me calme y me distraiga, todo solitario, solo con mis pensamientos de compañía. Ojala mi hermana estuviera aquí conmigo.

Llegue de Francia hace apenas tres días, y buscar el departamento perfecto, fue todo un lío, pude encontrar uno cerca de donde trabajo, esta frente a un parque lo cual me queda perfecto para correr durante las mañanas.

Llegue y me fui al primer piso, solamente compartía piso con un departamento más, pero desde que me instale hace dos días no había visto llegar a nadie.

Doble el pasillo y me quede congelada, justo ahí tirada en el piso estaba una chica, me acerque rápido a ella. Estaba boca abajo, así que la empuje un poco para dejarla boca arriba y mi corazón dio un vuelco, tenía varios hematomas por todo su rostro. La levite rápidamente con mi varita y la metí a mi departamento acomodándola en mi cama suavemente.

Traía puesto un traje bastante elegante, como si apenas hubiera llegado de trabajar, pero el olor a alcohol me decía que no venía necesariamente del trabajo.

Le quite el saco y sus zapatos para que estuviera más cómoda, luego con mi varita hice algunos hechizos para bajar la hinchazón de los golpes.

Acaricie su cabello suavemente, viéndola ya sin los morados, era una chica bastante guapa, sus facciones finas, labios gruesos que te incitaban a probarlos, con ese traje tan ajustado le daba una figura espectacular. Acaricie su piel, es tan suave, no sé porque un sentimiento de protección me embriago.

Note un pequeño polvo en su nariz y lo quite extrañada.

Vi como abrió los ojos lentamente y mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora _"¿qué me estaba pasando?"_, tenían un color miel.

-_Tganquila_, estás en mi casa – le dije suavemente, pero parecía no escucharme, sabía que me miraba a mí pero parecía que no, tal vez por el alcohol - ¿cómo te llamas?

-He… Hermio… Hermione – susurró y luego se volvió a quedar dormida.

Suspire, bueno al menos ya sabía su nombre. Fui a mi armario y me puse un blusón para poder descansar.

Me asegure que estuviera bien una última vez y me fui a la sala para dormir en el sillón al menos un par de horas antes de tener que ir a trabajar. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando un grito me asusto e hizo que me incorporará rápido. Corrí a mi habitación y Hermione estaba revolviéndose en la cama y gritando.

-NOOOO, YA NO POR FAVOR, YA NO – la agarre de los brazos, su rostro tenía una expresión de sufrimiento, y lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas una angustia enorme me abrumo, no me gustaba verla así, que rayos estaba pasando– DEJAMEE.

-_¡Hermione, tgaquila, tgaquila, pog favog despiegta! – _Pero ella no paraba de gritar y tratar de quitarse de debajo de mí, trate de agarrarla pero si ponía más fuerza la iba a lastimar, así que lo único que pude hacer fue agarrar mi varita y noquearla con un hechizo para que no tuviera sueños.

Se quedó quieta de inmediato y yo me senté exhausta en la cama viéndola dormir de nuevo, quise usar Legeremancia para saber que le pasaba pero mi moral me lo impidió, tome su mano acariciándola lentamente. No me moví de su lado en lo que resto de la noche, no era mucho trabajo, en mi carrera era necesario aguantar este tipo de rondas, ver su rostro, sus diferentes expresiones, a veces pasaba de fruncir el ceño a torcer la boca, pero en ningún momento sonrió o se calmó lo suficiente como para no tener una expresión.

Me levante y me metí a bañar para luego ponerme de nuevo una falda color crema y una camisa blanca. Me arregle mi cabello y maquillaje y me fui a la cocina a preparar algo de desayunar, seguro cuando despertara querría comer algo, unos huevos revueltos, panqueques y jugo será perfecto.

**Hermione POV.**

El desagradable dolor de cabeza. Aunque esta vez venía con un dolor en mi cara como si me hubieran machacado.

_-Perra ¿qué le haces a mi novia?_

El recuerdo de que me bese con una chica guapa y luego nada hizo que mas o menos entendiera lo que había pasado.

Me incorpore lentamente y me encontré de nuevo en un cuarto que no conocía. Pero la diferencia es que esta vez, me encontraba vestida.

Que raro, esto no me pasa con frecuencia, o más bien nunca.

Me pare y vi mi saco colgado en un perchero y mis zapatos bien acomodados bajo él. Salí del cuarto y el olor a comida llego de inmediato, se me revolvió el estómago y corrí al que pensé sería el baño, afortunadamente le atine, vomite lo poco que tenía en el estómago, mi cabeza daba vueltas todavía. Me pare y me enjuague la boca con agua, me vi en el espejo y como siempre mi aspecto era un desastre, me auto-hechice para que no se notara nada.

Baje con mi ropa y zapatos en mano, trate de no hacer ruido para salir sin ser vista pero una voz detuvo en seco.

-Espero tengas hambre, hice el desayuno (N.A.- recuerden que el acento de Fleur es francés) – iba a replicar pero cuando vi a la chica me quede de piedra.

Era el ser más hermoso que había visto, cabello rubia lacio bien peinado, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos azules y complexión delgada atlética bien definido por esa falda. Se me hizo agua a la boca.

Carraspee nerviosa.

-No quisiera molestar, ni siquiera sé… am - Mi voz estaba rasposa.

Ella sonrió.

-No te preocupes, mi nombre es Fleur Delacour – me tendió su mano, yo la tome con gusto, ni siquiera sabía cómo actuar nunca me había pasado esto – ayer te encontré fuera de tu departamento y te traje aquí para que pasarás la noche.

-¿Mi departamento?

-Si, yo vivo a lado de ti, soy tu nueva vecina.

Me sonroje, vaya que mala primera impresión.

-Vaya, pues… bienvenida, mi nombre es… Hermione Granger

Ella sonrió de nuevo y me jaló hacia su cocina donde un desayuno ya puesto nos esperaba se veía apetitoso pero… comer ya no era… me dieron nauseas.

-La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre – le dije cohibida – tengo muchísimas nauseas.

-Tonterías, vente, necesitas comer – casi fue una orden eso.

Me sentó en una silla y me puso un plato en frente. Lo vi con un poco de asco y comencé a comer, creo que no había comido en… ¿dos días? No había notado cuanta hambre tenía.

-Gracias por lo de anoche – le dije – no sé qué habré hecho, no me acuerdo pero perdón por las molestias.

Ella tomaba su café tranquila.

-No te preocupes, no fue nada, solo me preocuparon los golpes de anoche pero tienes suerte de que sea medimaga – la mire sorprendida, aparte de guapa, doctora – te ha de doler todavía un poco.

-Solo un poco mi pómulo, pero en si ya casi no siento nada – mentira más vil, me dolía todavía mis costillas y mi muslo, pero el dolor ya era cosa de diario así que no es la gran cosa – gracias de nuevo.

-Debo admitir que es la bienvenida más original que me han dado – solté una pequeña risa y me detuve en seco, esa era la primera risa sincera desde hace meses, no debía reír - ¿estás bien?

Asentí en silencio, tome un poco de jugo.

-¿Trabajas en San Mungo? – pregunte sin verla.

-Sí, estoy especializada en daños provocados por hechizos – vaya, inteligente la mujer - ¿y tú?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Estoy en el Ministerio en la planta de Ley Mágica, soy una de sus abogadas – la voltee a ver y ella me miraba con mucho interés - ¿hace cuánto llegaste de Francia?

-Tres días.

-¿Y te ha gustado? Los climas son muy diferentes –no sé porque quería que dijera que sí y que se iba a quedar.

-Hoy si – me dijo mirándome directamente y de una forma tan sexy, trague en seco – Fue una noche muy movida para ti ¿verdad?

Agache la cabeza de nuevo.

-Pues…

-¡Hermione! – ese grito me interrumpió justo en el mejor momento, pero al saber que era mi amiga pelirroja casi quise que no fuera así - Sé que estás ahí, hable a tu trabajo y hoy es tu día libre! ¡Hermione Granger!.

La culpa llego a mí, ayer me invitaron a la cena por mi cumpleaños y no tuve ni la decencia de decirles que no iría.

Fleur me miro preocupada, pero le sonreí de lado para calmarla. Me levante y salí del departamento, ella volteo y al verme camino furiosa hacía mí, no pasó nada para sentir el impacto en mi mejilla, tan fuerte que me volteo la cara.

-Eres una egoísta, podías por lo menos haber avisado, me tarde cuatro horas en preparar la cena, llegaron absolutamente todos tus amigos solo para verte y ni siquiera pudiste esperarme a las cinco de la tarde en tu trabajo para que te llevará – mi mejilla estaba ardiendo del dolor, pero no quise tocarla, la voltee a ver y lo que vi me destrozo, Ginny siendo una de las chicas más fuertes que conozco estaba ahí, parada frente a mi llorando – estoy intentando todo para ayudarte Hermione y tu solo…

No sé porque me enoje, una furia incontrolable me invadió.

-No Ginevra, tuviste todo un año para ayudarme, pero solo te importo quedarte con Harry para vigilar que nadie te lo ganará, pues ¿sabes qué? Yo no te pedí que me hicieras una cena ayer, no te pedí absolutamente nada, así que deja de meterte donde nadie te llama – se lo dije lo más duro que podía, y solo podía ver como sus ojos se habrían en sorpresa y más lagrimas caían – las cosas ya no son como en Hogwarts, yo ya no soy la chica que ustedes quieren, ahora o lo puedes aceptar o lárgate, así de simple.

Se mordió el labio dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo. Una parte de mi quería detenerla y la otra simplemente ya deseaba que eso pasará, que me dejaran sola.

Voltee hacia el departamento y ahí estaba Fleur parada viendo todo sorprendida, me reprendí por haberme comportado así frente a ella, pero luego recordé que soy así y que no iba a cambiar.

-Gracias por el desayuno y por todo lo demás, no volveré a molestarte, lo prometo – empecé a caminar hacía mi departamento pero una mano me detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede? – me pregunto, su mirada estaba llena de preocupación, como si de verdad quisiera ayudarme – déjame ayudarte.

Quería hacerlo, quería decirle todo, hacía tanto que no sentía tana empatía con alguien que aferrarme a ese sentimiento era casi una esperanza de vida.

"_Perra inmunda, nadie te querrá, eres sucia, llena de porquería"_ – esa voz siempre estaría ahí para ponerme en mi lugar, para recordarme de dónde venía y porque nunca podría disfrutar de nuevo del contacto de otra persona.

-Nadie puede ayudarme.

Negué con la cabeza y entre a mi departamento. Dejándome caer por la puerta llorando. Había perdido a mi amiga y le había negado la entrada a mi vida a la única chica que notaba se preocupaba por mí en años.

Me pare y fui a la cocina por una pastilla, me la tome con el agua y me logre calmar un poco, me acosté en el piso sintiendo lo frío de él. Si me mataba, nadie se daría cuenta, quedaría aquí tendida hasta que el olor de mi cuerpo pudriéndose alertara a alguien. O tal vez si desaparecía, si me iba a otro país, quedarme aquí fue el peor error que pude hacer, nunca debí regresar.

Los recuerdos de la guerra llegaron a mí, la muerte de Tonks, Lupin, hechizos por todos lados, las luces verdes y rojas rodeándome, el beso que nos dimos Ron y yo, tal vez hubiera funcionado, pero él me dijo que su futuro estaba en Rumania con Charlie, que quería irse, me pidió que fuera con él, pero… no pude. Y él se fue aun así. No se dio cuenta de mi dolor, de la desesperación.

Me quede pensando que mi futuro sería mejor en Londres, todos me conocían, ya tenía un trabajo fijo, oportunidades de crecimiento. Cosas tan estúpidas me habían logrado convencer.

Y hoy, esos ojos azules, hicieron lo que pensé ya no existía, me hizo reír, hoy solté una risa sincera y honesta. Me hizo sentir protegida y en mi casa. Solo con esa mirada.

Pero no podía, ya no, tenía que alejar a todos, volverme invisible, morir, desaparecer, ya no había arreglo para mí.

**Fleur POV.**

Esa mirada, no podía quitármela de la cabeza, todo el día pensando en ella.

"_Nadie puede ayudarme"_. ¿Qué quería decir eso? A lo mejor estaba en problemas, pero a su amiga le había dicho que no la ayudaron, y que era demasiado tarde, tal vez le paso algo, tal vez alguien…

¿Hermione…Granger?

Corrí por los pasillos hacia la oficina de una de mis compañeras. Toque y un "pase" se oyó, abrí la puerta.

-Fleur que sorpresa, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – sonreí, esa chica me caía bien.

-Hola Luna, solo tengo una pregunta, si no te importa – ella negó – ayer conocí a alguien, me suena el nombre pero no logro recordar de dónde. ¿Sabes de Hermione Granger?

Su expresión cambio a una seria, y se puso tensa.

-¿De dónde la conoces? – pregunto directa.

-Es mi vecina, ayer por accidente nos conocimos – no quise entrara en detalles.

Ella asintió pensativa.

-Es mi amiga, la conocí en Hogwarts, la debes de conocer porque ha aparecido en varios periódicos – la mire sin entender, ella torció la boca, como si decirlo fuera algo desagradable – es una de las "heroínas" de la guerra contra Voldemort, debes de conocerla por ser la única mujer del trío dorado junto a Harry Potter

Se me fue el alma a los pies. ¡Claro! Había leído de eso hace un par de años, donde tres niños lograron salvar el mundo mágico del ser más tenebroso, Hermione según los periódicos fue el cerebro y fue la alumna más brillante de Hogwarts.

-Ya lo recordé – vivió una guerra, tal vez eso es lo que… la atormenta - ¿y qué sabes de ella?

Ella me miro como estudiándome, y yo la mire seria, no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer, aquella castaña me había interesado mucho.

-Todo, creo que la única que lo sabe – se levantó y se acomodó la bata – y por tu expresión creo que algo malo paso con ella, así que iré a visitarla.

Me levente rápido y la detuve del brazo.

-¿Qué le pasa? – pregunte preocupada, yo la había dejado ir pensando que estaría mejor si pensaba las cosas, pero a lo mejor había sido un error y debí insistir más.

-Será mejor que mantengas tu distancia con ella, Hermione es ahora una persona muy complicada y necesita ayuda no relaciones que pueden acabar más con ella – me dijo seria pero sin sonar dura.

Se deshizo de mi agarre y salió de la oficina con calma.

-Necesita ayuda… tal vez…

Saque de mi bata un par de pastillas que logre sacar del saco de mi castaña.

-¿Qué es esto? – me pregunte viendo las pequeñas pastillas azules.

Camine directo al laboratorio para estudiar su contenido. Entre y me encontré con Robert, un estudiante de cuarto año, era buen chico.

-Vaya, señorita es un placer volverla a ver – le sonreí de lado en saludo - ¿se le ofrece algo?

-En realidad no, solo vine a estudiar esto – le mostré y el sonrió burlón – ¿sucede algo?

-Es que creo que le puedo ahorrar el trabajo – agarro la pequeña pastilla y me la mostro – esto es una droga muggle, la conocen como éxtasis, debe de saber de ellas ¿no?

Y eso fue como recibir un golpe en el estómago. Una droga, ella… ella tomaba drogas. Y por lo que vi en su bolsa a gran cantidad, había por lo menos veinte pastillas ahí.

**Bueno aquí acaba el segundo capítulo. No tienen idea de cuánto me costó esto jajaja, la cambie como cuatro veces y esta fue la que más me convenció.**

**Espero de verdad les haya gustado. Poco a poco se irá viendo lo que le sucede a Hermione y como Fleur empezará a ayudarle.**

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia es muy bien recibida de verdad y me alegraría mucho saber sus opiniones. De verdad todo esto es por ustedes mis lectores.**

**Nos leemos. Cuídense mucho.**

**Zarmaol**


	3. Permiteme entrar

**Hola a todos, aquí ando de nuevo, espero que todos estén muy bien. y que hayan tenido un muy buen inicio de semana.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que están leyendo este fic, pues me dan mucho ánimos y de verdad me hacen muy feliz.**

**Perdon de antemano por la tardanza y de verdad gracias a todos por sus lindisimos comentarios.**

**Lara Pond.- Gracias por seguir el fic, espero lo sigas haciendo y poder cumplir con tus expectativas, se ira poniendo algo intenso por distintas razones pero eso ya lo irás viendo. Espero saber de nuevo de ti y gracias. Cuidate.**

**Dayla859.- En realidad no había pensado en Bill pero me diste una buena idea jajaja, ya lo leerás en este capítulo, ni siquiera lo recordaba hasta que lo mencionaste y me dieron ganas de meterlo en la historia, ya que siempre fue un personaje que me cayó bien. Gracias por eso y por tus palabras. Espero saber de nuevo de ti. Cuídate.**

**Tsune-sama.- Pues seguiré jaja, espero superar tus expectativas. Gracias por tus palabras y también espero saber de nuevo de ti. Cuídate.**

**Thestral212.- Realmente por eso se me ocurrió, siempre leo una Hermione perfecta, madura, fuerte y perseverante; esta que escribo definitivamente es muy diferente, sigue siendo esa Mione divertida e inteligente, pero está quebrada y necesita ayuda. La idea me gusto, pienso que es bastante original y bueno, espero superar las expectativas. Se van enlazando muchas cosas y bueno, la idea es ser lo menos predecible posible. Espero saber de nuevo de ti. Cuídate.**

**Bueno, después de contestar sus bellísimos reviews, aquí les dejo el 3° capítulo.**

**Fleur POV.**

Tres asquerosos días sin saber de ella, siempre que iba a tocar a su departamento nadie contestaba, ni siquiera en la noche, la preocupación de no saber dónde está me mata. Le puede pasar algo en su estado, como lastimarse o que alguien lo haga.

Suspiro mientras le hago los últimos hechizos a uno de mis pacientes.

-Si sigues suspirando pensaré que estas enamorada – me dijo mi paciente, quien era un chico de veintitrés años. Sonrío divertida y el me guiña el ojo – y yo que planeaba invitar a mi sexy doctora a tomar una copa.

Suelto una pequeña risa, definitivamente me caía bien, no ha parado de coquetearme desde que llegó aquí. Era simpático, cabello pelirrojo semi corto y rizado, ojos color azules, nariz larga y bastante atlético y musculoso por lo que se podía notar. Aunque me hacía recordar a un amigo mío, tal vez eran coincidencias.

Había llegado aquí por algunas quemaduras de dragón bastante intensas.

-En realidad solo estoy preocupada – le dije guardando mi varita y escribiendo el alta de mi paciente – pero es raro, es por una chica que ni siquiera conozco, pero…

-Creó cierto interés en ti – me termino de decir, asentí y el sonrió de lado recostándose en la cama - ¿y qué te preocupa de ella?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Creo que está pasando por una crisis, y me gustaría saber cómo ayudarla solo que… no sé cómo hacerlo, ni siquiera sé porque quiero, solo sé que… - fruncí el ceño viendo el pergamino – me importa mucho.

-Sí, te entiendo – lo mire y él se incorporó ya con una expresión seria – Yo también tengo una amiga que nunca supe cómo ayudar, solo… si te involucras, no tomes la misma decisión que yo.

Lo mire interrogante, el agacho la cara triste.

-¿Qué decisión tomaste?

-Abandonarla – me dijo viéndome a los ojos, me quede de piedra.

Me voltee hacia el pergamino y termine de escribir.

-Debió ser muy duro – le tendí lo que escribí y él lo tomo – tomate esta poción dentro de una hora y el ardor desaparecerá por completo, fue un placer platicar contigo señor Ronald.

Me tendió y la mano y yo la estreche, me sonrió coqueto de nuevo.

-El placer ha sido todo mío señorita Delacour – agarro su mochila y se la cargo al hombro – prometo no jugar de nuevo con un colagusano.

Me miro una última vez antes de marcharse, no sin antes mandarme volando una rosa de papel. Negué con la cabeza divertida de su intento de conquista y me fui a mi oficina para irme a casa.

Camine casi corriendo, ya quería llegar a casa para ver si hoy si encontraba a mi castaña. Estaba a solo unos metros de llegar cuando me encontré con una cabellera rubia casi gritando. Me escondí en atrás de una pared para escuchar. No era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada pero escuche el nombre de Hermione y eso definitivamente me interesaba.

-No, Hermione espérame ahí en donde estás – Luna estaba hablando por un… ¿qué es eso? Era algo pequeño y lo ponía en su oído – yo iré por ti…. No hagas nada llego en dos minutos.

Después de que colgó se quedó parada mirando al techo. Eso no era bueno.

-¿Le paso algo a Hermione? – pregunte, ella volteo sobresaltada hacia mí para luego mirarme seria - ¿Qué le ocurrió? Yo voy contigo.

Se me quedo mirando unos segundos, de nuevo analizándome, casi podía sentir que penetraba en lo más profundo de mi, pero esta vez no iba a ceder.

- Ve a dejar tu bata, si no llegamos pronto quien sabe que pueda pasar.

Apenas dijo eso y corrí a mi oficina a dejar mi bata y regrese, ella ya estaba esperándome.

Me agarro la mano y nos aparecimos en una calle bastante transitada, mire todo extrañada buscando rastro de mi castaña pero no había rastro, Luna me arrastro de mi mano hacia un callejón oscuro y sucio, se veía bastante sombrío. Cuando estaba a punto de preguuntarle que hacíamos aquí, me solto brusco y la vi corriendo hacia unas cajas de xcartón, la seguí y ahí en el piso estaba tendida mi castaña temblando y llorando, no parecía consciente.

-Oh Hermione no – dijo Luna, agarro uno de sus brazos y yo le ayude con el otro para alzarla – hay que llevarla a su casa y revisar que no tenga ninguna herida.

Asentí y nos aparecimos de nuevo, pero esta vez frente a mi edificio, logramos llevar a mi castaña hasta su departamento, la verdad no me gustó nada que Luna tuviera llaves de él, ¿tanta confianza se tenían? ¿o tal vez ella era…?

Sacudí mi cabeza quitando esos pensamientos. La cargamos hasta la cama, donde la rubia no me dejo ni revisarla, lo hizo ella misma. Casi me le abalanzo cuando la vi levantar su blusa y tocarle las piernas revisando que no tuviera lesiones.

-Afortunadamente nada serio – dijo, agarro una sábana de su closet y la tapo lentamente – solo debe descansar.

Asentí aún enojada, esta mujer tenía demasiada confianza, la conocía y… la quería. Seguro si eran algo, o a lo mejor querían serlo.

-¿Desde hace cuánto hace esto? – pregunte directa, si me iba a involucrar, cosa que aún no decidía, por lo menos me gustaría saber algo de su vida - ¿fue la guerra?

Luna se quedó en silencio sentada a lado de mi castaña acariciándole el cabello, me estaba hirviendo la sangre, si seguía tocándola no iba a hacerme responsable de mis actos.

-Hermione ha sufrido mucho – dijo sin levantar mucho la voz – si de verdad te interesa, ella misma tendrá que contártelo, yo… no soy la indicada.

Me senté en una silla, no quería dejarlas solas.

-¿Tu y ella…? – ok la curiosidad no me ganaba y mis celos menos, tenía que saberlo ahora - ¿son algo?

Ella soltó el aire escondiendo una risa. Me miro divertida, casi como si me retara. La mire sin titubear en ningún instante.

-¿Importa?

Claro que si, porque… bueno… ¿Por qué rayos te importa Fleur?

Desvié la vista hacia la ventana sin responder.

¿Desde cuando yo Fleur Delacour ando por ahí sacando de basureros a chicas en apuros? Se supone que solo venía a trabajar un par de meses aquí en Londres, despejándome de una relación fallida, simplemente olvidar; y con lo primero que me encuentro son con problemas. Porque eso era Hermione, puros problemas, ¿podía lidiar con eso? Ella necesitaba ayuda, paciencia y por sobre todo amor. Y hacía apenas un par de semanas pensaba que ya no me quedaba nada de eso, involucrarme de nuevo con alguien era de por si un reto, y si ese alguien sufría de adicciones y tormentos seguro que era muchísimo peor.

Yo estaba para ser perseguida no para perseguir. Pero mi castaña había causado algo dentro de mí. Su mirada miel me derritió el corazón, pedía a gritos ayuda y comprensión, quería ser cuidada, que alguien estuviera ahí.

Estos pensamientos me atormentaron por no sé cuánto tiempo, solo sé que no podía dormir, simplemente necesitaba calcular los pros y contras, saber si d verdad podía con esto.

Oí un pequeño ruido y voltee hacía la cama donde Luna ya estaba más que dormida con su cabeza recostada en el colchón, pero justo ahí estaba mi castaña, incorporada. No había notado que se había despertado. No le podía ver la cara, la oscuridad me lo impedía.

-¿Cómo estás? – susurre, mi corazón estaba a mil por hora, y solo podía oír nuestras respiraciones en la habitación silenciosa - ¿te duele algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza, pude notar que se estaba aferrando a la sábana con fuerza. Me acerque a ella despacio y me senté del otro lado de la cama, tal vez si me acercaba rápido podría asustarla o tendría una crisis de pánico.

-Perdón si… te cause alguna molestia – hablo tranquila y sus manos se relajaron, eso me calmo muchísimo – no pensé que… tú también vinieras.

Fruncí el ceño, a lo mejor no quería que yo la ayudará o que me acercara, casi podía sentir el puñal atravesándome el pecho.

-Fue sin querer, me encontré a Luna cuando le marcaste y quise ayudarle – no quería que pensará que era una acosadora – me preocupe mucho.

Ella me volteo a ver, aunque aún no podía ver su rostro, solo un poco de su color miel que me estaba volviendo completamente loca.

-Te he estado dando una pésima impresión ¿no? – me quede perpleja con eso… ¿de verdad le importaba la impresión que yo tuviera de ella? Eso debía significar algo – lo siento mucho.

Me atreví a agarrar su mano, estaba fría, pero era suave como una pluma. La apreté un poco disfrutando de su piel. Mis latidos volvieron a acelerarse.

-Eso no me importa, solo quería que… - ni siquiera sabía cómo decírselo, aún no estaba segura de nada – quería ver que estuvieras bien.

Ella asintió y agacho su cabeza.

-Bueno, te dije que no te daría más molestias, no tenías por qué quedarte a verme dormir – bueno, eso no lo esperaba, prácticamente me estaba corriendo de ahí. Eso me dolió, estaba a punto de soltarla e irme cuando fue ella la que me volvió a agarrar, eso fue como una luz al final de túnel – lo siento, no quería decir eso.

-¿Por qué lo haces? – Pregunte suave para que no pensará que era un ataque – me gustaría poder entenderte.

Sentí como su mano comenzó a temblar pero la agarre con las dos manos para calmarla, de verdad no quería alterarla.

-No deberías, yo… tengo la costumbre de lastimar a todo el que se me acerca – me dijo susurrando, vi como su otra mano se iba al cabello de Luna acariciándolo, ignore la molestia que estaba naciendo en mi pecho – Luna es la única que aguanta todo, mis intentos por alejarla parecen no hacer efecto en ella.

Su voz sonaba rasposa.

-¿Por qué? – volví a preguntar.

-Si te acercas te puedes arrepentir – dijo ahora más quebrada, pero no afloje mi agarre – de verdad no te lo recomiendo.

-Esa es mi decisión – ella me volteo a ver de nuevo – permíteme intentarlo.

Ahí estaba mi decisión, aún si estar del todo segura, no quería dejarla sola, no podía.

Mi mano se fue a su rostro acariciándolo, dándole a entender que no me iría. Sentí humedad, seguramente de sus lágrimas, las quite con mis dedos sin perder el tacto.

-Tú te hartaras, igual que todos – dijo ella, me partió el alma oírla – ya no queda nada que yo pueda dar.

-No te estoy pidiendo nada – me acerque un poco más, podía oler el alcohol y cigarro, pero no me aleje aun así – solo que no te cierres a mí.

-Si me vieras como en realidad soy, te aseguro que no querrían ni acercarte a mí.

La mire extrañada, vi como saco su varita de su cajón y la dejaba en sus piernas.

-No creo que puedas espantarme – quería decir algo divertido pero al parecer no era al momento.

Ella se apuntó con su varita y por un segundo pensé que se suicidaría, pero en vez de eso, hizo un lumus mostrándome su verdadero aspecto. Me quede congelada, como si un balde de agua fría me hubiera caído encima.

Mi castaña pero… con ojeras profundamente marcadas, como si no hubiera dormido en toda su vida. Sus facciones antes finas y marcadas finamente ahora estaba completamente absorbidas y pronunciadas, como si no hubiera comido en semanas. Su cabello opaco y sin brillo, casi quebradizo al tacto. Una pequeña cicatriz en su quijada, como un corte. Pero lo peor eran sus ojos, rojos, hinchados y… sin vida, como si de un cadáver se tratará, solo mostraba sufrimiento, dolor profundo. Su verdadera cara.

-Esto soy Fleur, en esto me he convertido – susurro mirándome fijamente, sin apartar su vista, yo solo podía sentir como mi pecho se contraía – no creo que ahora quieras a alguien como yo en tu vida.

No quite mi mano de su rostro, no sé si por la sorpresa, por el dolor o simplemente porque no quería y no podía.

-Y yo aún puedo ver que hay algo en ti que todavía no está muerto, porque eso voy a creer a partir de ahora.

**Hermione POV.**

Aún no podía creer lo que había pasado hace unas horas, Fleur… había puesto mi mundo de cabeza en solo dos horas. Donde yo le pedí que se fuera y ella me dijo que no y después de eso simplemente comenzamos a hablar como si… nada. Ella me platico de su vida en Francia, que estudio en Beauxbatons, salió con buenas calificaciones, luego entro a la academia de medimagía porque quería ayudar a las personas. Tal vez por eso quiere entrar en mi vida nada más.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo bajo el agua caliente pero en verdad me estaba relajando, mis músculos se sentían bastante menos mal que ayer.

Apenas despertó Luna casi corrió porque tenía citas temprano, me dio un poco de risa verla tan apurada, me dio un pequeño beso, me dijo que desayunara y se fue. Mi pequeña, sin ella yo creo que ya me hubiera suicidado hace bastante tiempo.

Oí unos leves golpes que me sacaron de mi mundo.

-Hermione, ya está el desayuno, apura ese cuerpo castaña – sonreí, hacía tanto que no me sentía tan a gusto con alguien, como si… lo mereciera.

Cerré la llave y me puse una bata, no me quise ver en el espejo así que solo me puse el hechizo para esconder todo y me fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme. Le había mandado una carta a mi jefe pidiéndole unos días de descanso porque me sentía mal, no me dio trabas y me dio permiso así que podía… no estresarme por ahora. Me puse unos jeans y una camisa de cuadros azul pegada junto con unos converse azules para combinar. Estar tan cómoda era genial.

Salí rumbo a la cocina donde Fleur ya tenía todo puesto, como la primera vez que la vi. Me tendió una taza de café, mi estómago quería cerrarse, mire la comida con desagrado.

-No hagas esa cara, mira que me he esforzado, además necesitas comer algo – me dijo ella dulce, ¿Cómo decirle que no a ese par de jemas azules que me miraban con tanda ternura?.

Me senté y agarre un pedazo de tocino llevándomelo a la boca, me dieron nauseas al principio y pasar la comida fue un horror, pero después del cuarto bocado fue más natural todo.

-Sabe delicioso – le dije, mire a mi alacena confundida, yo no había comprado nada desde hacía bastante ¿de dónde salió…?

-Me tome la delicadeza de traer las cosas de mi casa - me dijo como si me leyera la mente - ¿irás a trabajar?

Negué con la cabeza mientras tomaba casi desesperada el jugo de naranja, moría de sed.

-Le pedí a mi jefe unos días – dije encogiéndome de hombros - ¿tu irás a trabajar?

Que diga que no, que diga que no, que diga que no.

-depende – la mire confundida y ella me sonrió divertida - ¿tenemos algún plan?

Sonreí abiertamente, como hacía años que no, la ilusión regreso a mi. Ella de verdad quería salir, conmigo, aún con mi vida siendo un desastre quería salir.

-¿has ido al cine? – pregunte tímida, a lo mejor no le gustaban las cosas de muggles.

"_¡Asquerosa sangre sucia maldita!"_

Me tense en mi silla y sentí como todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, por favor no ahora, no en este momento, y menos frente a ella. Por favor no.

Estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis cuando sentí unos brazos rodearme desde atrás y un rostro esconderse en mi cuello. Su aroma a hierba buena capto mi atención y me gusto, la sensación de su piel contra la mía, de su cercanía me ponía nerviosa como nunca antes.

-Me encantaría – me susurro en mi oído.

**Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo, perdón por la tardanza de verdad.**

**Aparentemente las cosas se van arreglando, pero en mi mundo las cosas no suelen ser color de rosa por siempre. Fleur podrá ayudar a Hermione pero habrá terceros que llegaran a interponer su temporal paz. En el prox capitulo habrá un poco más de romance y más drama. **

**Espero no tardarme de nuevo en subir.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y si tienen algún comentario, idea, chiste o critica, no duden en decírmelo. Este fic es de todos mi lectores xD.**

**Cuídense y nos leemos.**


	4. Cine

**Hola lectores, espero les haya ido muy bien en su semana, y para terminarla con broche de oro les dejo el cuarto capítulo.**

**Pero antes de eso, contestare los reviews.**

**Dayla859.- Hola! Pues lo que paso con Hermione se irá viendo a lo largo de la trama, pero efectivamente fue todo muy diferente a lo que paso en el libro y la película. Gracias por tu review de verdad, me encanta saber que te sigue gustando. Espero leerte en este capítulo también.**

**AngelCaido20.- Hola! Si, esperemos que Fleur encuentre el modo de volver a hacer que Hermione brille como lo ha hecho siempre, claro que también la ayudara a acercarse a sus amigos perdidos jajaja aunque eso ya es un adelanto xD. Gracias por tu review de verdad, me encanta saber que te gusta el fic. Espero leerte en este capítulo también.**

**Esdm.- Hola! Aquí me tienes, espero no haberme tardado tanto jaja, escribí lo más rápido que podía. Yo también amo la pareja de Fleur y Hermione y espero poder crear una buena trama. Gracias por tu review, me encanta saber que te gusta el fic. Espero leerte en este capítulo también.**

**Stef-cullen.- Hola! Si, yo sé que es demasiado triste, pero creo que podría ser mas bien diferente, una Hermione tan dañada nunca la había leído, al menos no con Fleur siendo su pareja, pero jaja no todo será tristeza, habrá momentos felices =). Gracias por tu review, me encanta saber que te gusta el fic. Espero leerte en este capítulo también.**

**Thestral212.- Hola! Bueno todas tus respuestas se irán contestando a lo largo de la trama jaja no quiero adelantar nada y arruinar el momento xD no es bueno eso, van a seguir pasando cosas que serán inesperadas y algunas mas predecibles pero aún así el suspenso ahí seguirá. Gracias por tu review, me encanta saber que te gusta el fic, jaja aunque ya me lo hayas dicho, saber lo que piensas es importante. Espero leerte en este capítulo también.**

**Sin más por ahora les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

**Fleur POV.**

Su perfume era delicioso, olía a fresco y menta, tal vez era su shampoo pero me estaba volviendo loca, mi Vela estaba descontrolándose pero si quería estar cerca de ella debía aprender a hacerlo, simpelemente al ver que estaba entrando en crisis hizo que inmediatamente me parará y la abrazará por atrás, no uqería verla mal, ni que pensará que que yo la iba a juzgar.

Luna en la mañana me había hablado que es hija de padres muggles, no imagino la cantidad de prejuicios e insultos que debió haber vivido mi castaña. Gracias a mi genética, pude haber vivido lo mismo, ya que las Velas no son bien vistas por muchos círculos sociales, pero al ir en Beauxbatons donde casi todos son semi-humanos no viví esa clase de discriminación. Ni siquiera en mis estudios profesionales.

Me separe de ella y cuando volteo a verme, vi tenía un nuevo brillo en sus ojos, y una sonrisa tímida adornando su rostro, se veía hermosa.

-Vamos, llévame a ese lugar que no tengo idea que es – había mencionado algo como cine o algo así, nunca había escuchado de él – será mi primera vez, así que tendrás que enseñarme.

Ella asintió y nos levantamos para ordenar y limpiar la cocina, me preocupo ver que no tenía nada de comida, teníamos que arreglar eso, solo si se alimentaba bien podría recuperarse más rápido de su desnutrición.

Después de limpiar, me fui a mi departamento cinco minutos para terminar de maquillarme y peinarme, Fleur Dleacour no podía verse mal y menos si estaba la chica de mis sueños esperándome en mi sala. Tenía puesta una falda de tubo color azul celeste y una blusa color negra sin mangas que me daba una figura impresionante, definitivamente la vanidad era algo permanente. Me solté el cabello y lo deje caer en pequeñas ondas por mi espalda, maquillaje muy ligero sin exagerar y ya estaba más que lista.

Salí en busca de mi castaña, y estaba viendo muy entretenida mi estante con fotografías de mi familia y una de…

-Tienes una familia hermosa – hablo ella viendo una donde estaba con mis padres y mis dos hermanas - ¿tú eres la mayor?

Sonreí tierna y me acerque para enseñarle.

-Sí, ella es mi madre Dominique, mi papá Grégoire y ellas son mis hermanitas, primero esta Gabrielle de veinte años y la más pequeña Emma de diecinueve – solo de verlas en la foto donde estábamos festejando mi cumpleaños en un restaurante, con Gaby tratando de aventarme el pastel a la cara porque era "una tradición muggle", y Emma defendiéndome con la mirada de mis padres divertidos, los extrañaba muchísimo – todos están en Francia ahorita.

Ella asintió sin preguntar, se puso un poco seria, parecía que estaba concentrada en algo, agarre su mano para que no divagará en cosas que no debía. Ella volteo a verme y pareciera que se despejo un poco.

-Se ve hermosa tu familia – le sonreí asintiendo, ella carraspeo y nos separamos un poco – mientras te arreglabas, revise los horarios y hay una película clásica que volvió a aparecer en el cine, me gustaría llevarte en mi auto.

Me le quede viendo confundida ¿auto?... Había oído hablar de ellos, eran transportes muggles, sinceramente no se veían muy seguros, pero si mi castaña quiere llevarme en uno, pues iba a tener que confiar.

Asentí y ella agarro mi mano y me llevo caminando a una cuadra de nuestro edificio.

-Espera aquí, deja lo saco, se lo dejo a un señor porque en nuestro edificio no tenemos estacionamiento – la mire confundida y ella solo me sonrió – espera aquí.

Asentí y ella se metió por una puerta, me quede ahí parada unos minutos hasta que una puerta más grande comenzó a abrirse y una enorme máquina de color azul eléctrico salió de ésta con mi castaña dentro, se puso a mi lado y salió de ahí para ponerse a mi lado y abrirme la puerta.

-Puede pasar la señorita – me encantaba verla de tan buen humor, pero esa cosa metálica me estaba dando miedo, no parecía muy segura, creo que ella se dio cuenta porque agarro de nuevo mi mano y me miró fijamente a los ojos - ¿confías en mí?

Verla tan segura y firme era suficiente para entrar ahí sin dudarlo, podía confiar en ella, sabía que no me haría daño a propósito. Ella entro de nuevo y empezó a mover un círculo enorme para darle dirección a esta cosa, yo solo podía agarrarme con fuerza el asiento.

-Tranquila, ir en auto es completamente seguro, manejo desde que tenía diecisiete – la mire confundida – significa que tengo años de práctica, nunca me ha pasado nada.

Asentí un poco más tranquila después de saber eso, al menos no iba a morir, si llevaba tanto tiempo haciéndolo no podía ser tan malo, además era un lugar ideal para pasar tiempo juntas y charlar.

-¿Por qué dejaste Francia? – la mire sorprendida por su pregunta tan directa, no sabía que responder a eso, y creo que fue un error quedarme callada porque hizo una mueca de disgusto y culpabilidad, se empezó a morder su labio inferior y esa era mi llamada de alerta, siempre que hacia eso, era porque estaba entrando en crisis – no quise…

-No no, está bien, solo me tomo por sorpresa la pregunta – le toque el hombro suavemente, pero ella seguía con el ceño fruncido – es solo que quería ser más independiente, en Francia mi familia tiene una reputación y un nombre, iba a tener las cosas muy fácil, aquí en Londres el apellido Delacour es conocido, pero no tiene mucha influencia, por lo que fue lo ideal.

-No quería incomodarte – dijo ella, yo apreté su hombro y pude ver como su respiración se iba haciendo más tranquila – ¿te importa si fumo? Yo… no quería hacerlo en tu presencia pero… voy a entrar en ansiedad si no.

No le podía decir que no, así que le di "permiso", un cigarro no era para alarmarse, después de todo tampoco podía quitarle todas sus adicciones en un solo día, podía llegar a ser contraproducente.

-Supe que eres la alumna más brillante que ha pisado Hogwarts – Luna pudo contarme algunos detalles antes de irse, pero tampoco me dijo la gran cosa – seguro que eres competitiva.

Ella rio un poco, era música para mis oídos, podía dedicarme mi vida entera a hacerla reír solo para escucharla, verla tan relaja y siendo más ella me gustaba mucho.

-Algo así, en realidad me apodaban "ratón de biblioteca" – tenía una sonrisa torcida – que pensándolo bien, era el apodo perfecto, tenía dientes grandes y me la vivía entre libros.

No pude evitar reírme un poco, imaginármela así fue inevitable, me causo ternura imaginar a una castaña más pequeña, en una mesa con su ceño fruncido leyendo con afán cada libro que encontraba.

-Hubiera preferido ser eso a ser la chica popular del colegio, tantos ojos y expectativas sobre ti.

-Ser la amiga del héroe de guerra provoca eso, sé lo que se siente – aún con su vista al frente logro agarrar mi mano – gracias por aceptar venir, sé que sí tienes trabajo, pero aún así te lo agradezco.

Verla tan desenvuelta, tan cómoda y más tranquila, me da una leve idea de quien es en verdad Hermione Granger, y lo que se puede recuperar. Una chica segura, firme, autoritaria, divertida, inteligente, y mil virtudes más. Valía la pena luchar por eso.

-Mi jefe sabe que aún estoy mudándome al departamento, así que le diré que me llegaron algunos muebles y cosas personales y no pude llegar.

-No sabía que Luna estaba contigo trabajando.

-Sí, su oficina está justo frente a la mía, es una buena medimaga – aun me ponía de malas no saber qué tipo de relación tenían, tal vez tuvieron algo – se llevan muy bien ¿no?

Ella se tensó un poco, creo que había metido la pata.

-Pues, es mi única amiga hoy, me ha ayudado bastante – hizo una mueca que no me agrado – tuvimos algo hace tiempo, pero lo hablamos y terminamos bien, ahora somos grandes amigas.

Fue como un golpe seco en el estómago, definitivamente no me gustaba saber que Luna había tenido en sus brazos a MI castaña, pero si ya no eran nada no podía ponerme celosa de eso, además siendo su única amiga tenía que llevarme bien con ella.

-Me cae bien, es una chica muy dulce – a lo mejor mi Vela estaba desquiciada por querer matarla, pero sé que esa rubia es el ser más tierno del mundo, en el poco tiempo que llevo conociéndola es la que más ha hecho que sienta el hospital como un área de trabajo agradable - ¿y qué es el cine?

Ella se rio un poco mientras soltaba el humo de su boca.

-Pues pasan películas – ella volteo a verme un segundo y debió haber visto mi cara de signo de interrogación – son como fotos móviles, pero duran dos horas.

La mire sorprendida, vaya, esos muggles no tendrán magia definitivamente tienen ingenio para hacer su vida interesante.

-Cuando era pequeña siempre me dio curiosidad el mundo muggle – le dije mientras veía hacia la calle, viendo como pasábamos edificios y personas, inhalando el aire, era increíble esta paz.

-Son mundos muy diferentes, pero cada uno tiene sus cosas interesantes.

-Seguro tu podrán ilustrarme – voltee a verla y ella asintió.

-Cuando quieras.

Llegamos a un edifico enorme, donde metió el coche junto con otros, cuando se detuvo todo, ella salió deprisa y me abrió la puerta extendiéndome su mano, yo la tome y salimos de la mano caminando. No había mucha gente en donde estábamos, podía ver muchas tiendas, casi como en el callejón Diagon, pero más limpio, gente salía con bolsas en sus manos.

-No hay mucha gente porque es entre semana y a esta hora la gente está trabajando también – me dijo ella apretando mi mano – ven, el cine esta por acá.

Llegamos a un cuarto enorme, con mucha luz y fotos moviéndose, mi padre me había dicho que a eso le llamaban pantalla, pero nunca había visto una, me quede embalsamada viendo una donde una chica era dejada por su novio y se escribían por cartas. No sé en qué momento Hermione me soltó pero cuando me di cuenta voltee a todos lados buscándola ya no la encontraba.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, ¿Qué tal si me dejo? No, ella no sería capaz ¿pero y si se sintió comprometida y huyo? Tranquila Fleur, respira.

-¿Estás bien? – me pregunto alguien a lado, era un chico pelinegro, alto y de ojos grises, bastante guapo.

-Si – le sonreí, no quería que me vieran así.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? Te ves un poco perdida – me di cuenta que de seguro era uno de esos que fueron atrapados por mi magia y me querían coquetear, me desagradó de inmediato el tipo – yo te puedo llevar a donde quieras guapa.

Le iba a contestar pero una mano en mi cintura y una voz me lo impidió.

-No es necesario, viene conmigo y yo la llevaré a donde ella me diga – la voz autoritaria de Hermione me dejo de piedra, jamás pensé que fuera a hacer eso, viéndose tan segura, tan intimidante – ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos que irnos.

Me guío lejos de él y yo seguía en shock, un calor en mi pecho se instaló, ella me había… en serio había hecho eso. No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco.

-Gracias – le dije apenas, ella me miro confundida, no quería darle tanta importancia así que lo mejor era cambiar de tema - ¿dónde te habías metido? me asustaste.

Ella se rasco la nuca nerviosa.

-Pues fui por los boletos, te vi tan entretenida que no te quise molestar – sonreí dulce y mi mano se fue a su mejilla, se veía arrepentida – lo siento, no quise espantarte.

-No te preocupes, ya estás aquí – ella me sonrió mas tranquila - ¿a dónde vamos a ahora?

Ella me volvió a agarrar la mano, ya parecía acostumbrarse a eso, me encantaba sentir su piel. Fuimos hacia una barra donde se veían varias cosas, pero me llamo la atención las cosas amarillas que estaban dentro de una caja de vidrio, olían bien.

-¿Se te antoja refresco a agua? – yo me encogí de hombros, está era una nueva experiencia así que la dejaría a su criterio, le dije que ella eligiera, me sonrió feliz y se dirigió al chico de la barra – dame unas palomitas de mantequilla medianas, un refresco grande y dos conos de helado por favor.

Cuando nos dieron todo le ayude a llevar la caja grande de… ¿palomitas? Ella me miro divertida y agarro una de esas cositas amarillas y la puso en mi boca. Tenían un sabor salado, crujiente, sabían deliciosas.

-Wow, ¿por qué rayos no sabía que existía esta delicia? – dije emocionada, ella se rio un poco.

-Espero no te importe compartir el refresco, es que yo no tomaré mucho – me encogí de hombros, mientras agarraba más palomitas y las metía en boca, de seguro debía ver bastante infantil, pero no me importaba.

Ella me volvió a guiar a una sala enorme oscura donde había muchos lugares viendo hacia una pantalla gigante, me llevo hasta los que eran nuestros lugares, justo hasta atrás.

-¿Por qué aquí? – pregunte, seguro se vería mejor en medio.

-No me gusta tener gente atrás de mí, hablan mucho y hacen ruido, además desde aquí también se ve bien.

Asentí y nos sentamos, mientras yo seguía comiendo de mi nuevo descubrimiento. Hasta que mi castaña me puso en mi mano algo, lo voltee a ver y era el cono que pidió.

-Ten, algo más dulce – me dijo mientras me mostraba el otro – ¿fresa o chocolate?

Puso los dos conos frente a mí y decidí elegir el de fresa, siempre fue mi sabor favorito, me lo lleve a la boca y sabía delicioso, cremoso y dulce, se me hizo agua a la boca. Ver a mi castaña llevarse el suyo a la boca y ver que se manchaba sus labios de café, hizo que me lamiera mis labios por instinto. Carraspee para ignorar el impulso de besarla y mejor mi mano se fue a sus labios limpiando la mancha, ella se me quedaba viendo fijamente, como analizándome, estudiando cada movimiento, no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa.

-Eres bellísima – le susurre, mientras mi mano viajaba a su mejilla, acariciando su piel, tan suave, frágil al tacto – nunca había conocido a nadie como tú.

-No sé porque estás aquí, no me explico cómo alguien como tú, quiere pasar tiempo con alguien como yo – me dijo acercándose y poniendo su frente contra la mía, podía sentir su aliento en mi cara volviéndome loca, provocándome - ¿qué haces aquí?

Le iba a responder pero el ruido de las bocinas nos hizo separarnos de la impresión, mire hacia la estúpida pantalla que me corto el momento más intenso con mi castaña. La mire y ella me sonrió tranquila.

Después de cinco minutos se me paso el enojo al entretenerme con lo que veía, la historia estaba increíble, era "titanic" según mi castaña era un clásico que volvieron a sacar en cines, la historia del chico pobre que conquista a la chica rica atormentada por su madre y sus prejuicios. Definitivamente tenía que regresar a este lugar y si tenía la mano entrelazada con mi castaña pues más, no me soltó en toda la película y mi corazón tampoco paro de latir descontroladamente.

**Hermione POV.**

No sabía hacia cuanto me sentía con tanta paz, simplemente verla así tan distraída con la película con palomitas en su boca era tan divertido, definitivamente era demasiado tierno, como ver a una niña chiquita que ve lo más maravilloso del mundo.

En algún momento del tiempo, entrelace su mano con la mía, era casi como una imán sentirla así, cerca de mí, su piel contra la mía me calmaba cada pensamiento, cada tortura, como si todo mi pasado se disolviera con su roce. No me detuve ni un instante en acariciar su palma con mi pulga, disfrutando cada toque, tan suave, tan delicada.

Decir que no vi la película sería lo más literal del mundo, solo me concentre en ver cada gesto suyo, como pasaba de fruncir el ceño, a sonreír, luego se mordía la parte interna de su mejilla, apretaba a veces mi mano en las escenas interesantes, simplemente mi estuche de monerías. El ser más hermoso que había visto jamás, sus ojos azules intensos que siempre lograban abrir mi corazón, su cabello rubio cayéndole por los costados, tan brilloso y bello, su piel banca casi hecha a porcelana, y lo que no podía faltar era que siempre estaba vestida de la manera más formal y sensual, de seguro parte de su personalidad, siendo francesa y bonita no me sorprende, es parte de ella y también eso me gusta.

Acabo la película y ni siquiera me di cuenta, hasta que Fleur se volvió hacía mi con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, me dio muchísima ternura, me acerque a ella y le quite con mi palma sus lágrimas.

-Si cabía en la puerta – dijo con su voz quebrada y yo me reí.

-Sí, es la pelea de todos con el director – tome su mano y nos levantamos, la guie a la salida donde tiramos toda la basura de lo que comimos, o más bien, de lo que Fleur se comió, porque cuando trate de agarrar palomitas me dio un manotazo.

Seguimos caminando sin decir nada, solo disfrutando de su compañía, de su presencia, me encantaba.

-¿Y tú tienes hermanos? – preguntó de pronto.

-No, siempre fui hija única – dije con cuidado, no quería hablar sobre mi familia, no era un tema que aún estuviera lista para hablar.

-Pues yo amo a mis hermanitas, digo, son un horror cuando quieren molestar, pero no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ellas, mi vida hubiera sido muy aburrida – imagina a Fleur peleando con dos pequeñas rubias sobre ella – Hicieron mi vida muy divertida.

Me gustaba cuando hablaba de su familia, siempre s ele iluminaba el rostro, dentro de mi algo se escondía, y la curiosidad por conocerla me embriagaba, pero yo no era una buena chica para presentarles.

-Pues, cuando nací, mi madre ya no quiso tener otro hijo, yo creo que fue el trauma de la labor de parto, dicen que es horrendo – ella se rio, y yo también, creo que era la primera broma que hacía desde hacía tiempo, me gustaba sentirme así – no, ya en serio, si me hubiera gustado tener hermanos, pero ya más grande tuve a Harry y Ron, eran lo más cercano a eso que tenía.

Recordarlos era doloroso, los extrañaba muchísimo, sus bromas, sus pláticas, su apoyo. Siempre estuvieron ahí para mí.

-¿Se pelearon? – notaba que quería tener cuidado con algunos temas, pero la realidad era que con ella era difícil entrar en ansiedad.

-Sí, los aleje hace mucho – seguía agarrando su mano firme, no quería y no podía soltarla, sentirla me hacía sentir bien – no quería su ayuda, simplemente quería estar sola, a Harry lo aleje igual que Ginny, le dije muchísimas cosas horribles, solo que más fuertes, tanto que me termino dando una bofetada y se fue, y por otro lado Ron se marchó sin más y no sé si sepa mi condición, o si le importa.

Seguimos caminando en silencio, no sé porque hablar con Fleur era fácil, como si de una cura se tratará, podía hablar de temas que me hacían mal como si nada, sin sentirme en el vacío u oir voces a mi alrededor.

-¿No quieres arreglar eso?

Arreglarlo significaría arreglarme yo primero, y ya estaba acostumbrada a la vida que tenía, drogas, alcohol, bailar, olvidarme de todo y trabajar cual robot en una máquina, simplemente la idea de cambiar eso me horrorizaba, necesitaba esa vida, no podía dejarla, no lo merecía, ya había pasado tanto tiempo y tantas cosas como para querer poner todo en orden.

-No lo sé, una pequeña parte de mi si quiere pero la otra… - ¿Cómo decirle que no quería dejar mi vida? La iba a decepcionar – soy esto Fleur, lo que has visto de mi es en lo que me he convertido y no estoy segura de querer abandonar eso.

Ella hizo una mueca y nos detuvimos, la mire extrañada.

-Si quieres, lo que pasa es que tienes miedo, yo te quiero ayudar Hermione – frunci el ceño.

-No Fleur, tu no sabes lo que estoy pasando, no tienes idea de lo que vivi, ni siquera lo puedes imaginar, no quiero dejar esto, es lo que me ha mantenido con vida hasta ahora – le dije mirándola a los ojos, ella también lo hacía sin titubear.

-No, lo que te hace es matarte y a la larga eso provocará – fue como un balde de agua fría.

-Lo tengo bien presente, pero te voy a pedir que no te metas en eso, si, me siento bien contigo, como nunca me sentí, pero eso no te da derecho a meterte en mi vida – le dije dura, no quería hacerlo, pero la idea de que ella quisiera quitarme todo, me mataba – necesito lo que tomo.

Ella también frunció el ceño.

-No lo necesitas, tú crees que sí, pero puedes recuperar tu vida – me mordí el labio para no decir alguna tontería en contra de ella, simplemente me le quede viendo furiosa a los ojos.

-Simplemente no puedes llegar y querer quitarme todo Fleur, es mi vida, yo sé lo que hago y lo que no hago.

-Ese es tu primer error, no sabes lo que haces.

Iba a responderle pero una cabellera pelinegra que conocía me distrajo. La chica volteo y cuando me vio y me reconocía, sonrió de oreja a oreja, y yo simplemente no podía creer que ella estuviera aquí.

-¿More? – dijo ella, escuchar el apodo con que me llamaba me regreso a mi sexto año en Hogwarts, cuando era feliz.

Ella corrió hacia y me abrazo por mi cuello, yo no pude evitar corresponderle, volver a tenerla en mis brazos se sintió tan bien, llena de tantos recuerdos lindos, de todo lo que un día fui.

-Mi Cho – susurre acariciando su cintura - ¿cuándo llegaste?

Ella se separó y seguía abrazándome por el cuello, sus bellos ojos me miraban con tanta adoración como cuando éramos más jóvenes, era increíble tenerla aquí.

-Hace dos días, te iba a ir a buscar como lo prometí ¿recuerdas? Aún tenemos una promesa.

Sonreí nostálgica, hacía tanto de todo eso que casi parecía un sueño.

-Si, lo recuerdo – ella se acercó a mí y sentir sus labios en los míos me devolvió algo que no había encontrado, el recuerdo abierto de que alguna vez fui Hermione Granger, la alumna perfecta, la perfecta prefecta y la futura premio anual.

**¿Soy muy mala? Jajaja perdón, xD**

**Espero les haya gustado, poco a poco se va viendo la historia de Hermione y sabrán más en el próximo capítulo.**

**Hermione ya tiene a otra chica en su vida ¿qué hará Fleur? ¿Cómo rayos se va a tomar ese beso?**

**Espero que me digan sus comentarios y sus ideas. **

**Cuídense mis lectores y nos leemos.**

**Zarmaol**


	5. metí la pata

**Hola! Aquí al fin está el quinto capítulo, espero no se hayan desesperado mucho, pero ya, me prometí terminarlo el jueves y bueno, lo cumplí jaja. Espero todos estén muy bien y bueno, es hora de contestar los hermosos reviews.**

**Scorpiogryffindor.- Wow! Me enviaste un gran review y eso fue increíble, muchísimas gracias! Y refiriéndome a la parte de Fleur, si, para mi es más fácil escribir el fic desde su perspectiva, ya que no tengo que incluir crisis o voces, de hecho hacer a Hermione es bastante difícil, las drogas, sus remordimientos y culpas, tengo que tratar de meterme en el personaje y eso lo complica, pero bueno jajaja se hace lo que se puede. Y a lo otro, si, si aparecerán los padres de Fleur y sus hermanas, es algo que ya tengo más de planeado, aunque aún no sé en qué momento xD. Por último, no entendí muy bien tu petición, ¿quieres una idea de Fleurmione? O ¿quieres que te haga un Fleurmione nuevo?... De antemano muchas gracias de nuevo por el review, me gustaría saber más de tus dudas, comentarios o ideas que tengas. Espero leerte en este capítulo. Cuídate.**

**Thestral212.- Jajaja me gusto saber de ti dos veces en este capítulo jaja fue divertido. Si! Yo sé que soy muy mala, pero me encanta acabar mis capítulos con intriga, mantiene la expectativa muy alta, y espero en cada capítulo superarlas xD. Cho es una chica que en lo particular me gusta, su personaje es uno que se puede explotar en muchos sentidos, y bueno eso es lo que quiero hacer, ya se irá viendo si sus intenciones con nuestra castaña son buenas o malignas jajaja. Perdón por las faltas de ortografía a veces no me da tiempo de revisarlo muy bien pero espero ya no tenerlas. Muchas gracias por tu review y un PM, me gustaría saber más de tus dudas, comentarios o ideas que tengas. Espero leerte en este capítulo. Cuídate.**

**Stef-cullen.- Hola! Que bueno que entiendas la parte de que siempre debe haber obstáculos jajaja en mi caso como me encanta el drama, los puse muy rápido, pero no te preocupes jajaja como dije antes, habrá también romance, aunque ahora la verdadera duda es si Cho viene con intenciones buenas o malas hacia nuestra Hermione. Muchas gracias por tu review, me gustaría saber más de tus dudas, comentarios o ideas que tengas. Espero leerte en este capítulo. Cuídate.**

**Dayla859.- MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!. Me encanta saber de mis lectores, aunque creo que me pase de cruel en el capítulo anterior jaja, casi siento lastima por Fleur, me excedí con ella esta vez; pero no todo será sufrimiento, también me gusta lo cursi y eso es lo que también habrá en este fic. Mu chas gracias de nuevo por tu review, me gustaría saber más de tus dudas, comentarios o ideas que tengas. Espero leerte en este capítulo. Cuídate.**

**Muchas gracias a todos lo que están leyendo este fic, todo esto es dedicado a ustedes. **

**Espero lo disfruten.**

**Hermione POV**

Estar así con Cho era reconfortante, como volver a Hogwarts, en mis días donde sonreía porque así lo quería, donde mi risa era sincera, los momentos con Harry y Ron, nuestras aventuras, sus bromas, cada vez que trataban de sacarme la tarea. Cuando Ginny me platicaba de sus novios y los chismes más nuevos; Luna buscando nargles mientras yo la esperaba sentada leyendo un libro con paciencia; Neville pidiéndome ayuda con Pociones, siempre asustado. Casi puedo oler los libros viejos de la biblioteca, donde Cho me hablo por primera vez, donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Los mejores años de mi vida estaban en ese beso, entre mis brazos, justo ahora.

La apreté más contra mí, aferrándome a eso, como si fuera un sediento al que le dan agua después de mucho tiempo. Sus labios eran carnosos como los recordaba, mordí su labio inferior y un suspiro escapo de su boca, solo eso basto para recordar un par de ojos azules que me volvían loca.

Me separe de inmediato de Cho, y voltee hacía donde se supone estaba mi… ¿Fleur? Ella ya no estaba ahí, mire hacia todos lados buscando una melena rubia entre la gente. Sentí mi pecho arder, como si un puñal se hubiera enterrado.

-¿More? – mire a Cho y ella me veía confundida - ¿sucede algo?

Estaba tan hermosa, sus facciones se habían afilado, ahora era toda una mujer, su cabello negro ahora un poco más corto dándole un aspecto maduro y sofisticado, sus ojos negros rasgados que siempre me enloquecieron, nariz pequeña y un cuerpo de infarto. Aunque estaba cambiada, aún así era como verla en sus dieciséis años cuando me esperaba diario con una flor distinta cada vez.

Pero simplemente mi cabeza estaba lejos de ahí con una rubia que necesitaba encontrar, había metido la pata… otra vez.

-Yo… me alegro de verte Cho pero… - mire hacía toda la gente de nuevo con la esperanza de que Fleur solo se hubiera apartado unos metros – yo…

-¿Es esa rubia con la que estabas? – la mire y ella se veía un poco… ofendida, eso me hizo sentir el doble de peor - ¿es tu pareja?

Abrí los ojos de sorpresa y mi corazón se detuvo un instante.

¿Pareja? No eso definitivamente no era, pero… era… ¿qué era? ¿Por qué tenía esta culpa? Fleur no era nada mío, y todo está resultando bien con ella, pero otra vez…

"_!ESTUPIDA! ¿NO PUEDES HACER NADA BIEN? ERES MENOS DE LO QUE PENSÉ, ERES PEOR QUE UN GUSANO, NO VALES NADA, ERES SOLO UNA SANGRE SUCIA INEPTA, BUENA PARA NADA"_

Sacudí la cabeza, todo se volvió borroso, esas voces estaban regresando, no ahora, ¿Por qué? Un dolor en mi estómago hizo que gruñera y apretará los dientes.

Había lastimado a Fleur, todo estaba yendo bien, me sentía bien, desde hacía mucho que alguien no pasaba tiempo conmigo y cuando eso paso, tenía que volver a hacer lo que siempre hacía… fallar.

"_Te mereces todo lo que te está pasando, todos tus amigos están muertos, y los que están vivos sufren por que tu no pudiste ser más lista, ¿no te das cuenta? Tu-ya-perdiste"_

Me lleve las manos a mis oídos apretándomelos, ya no quería oír, quería callarla, que se fuera de mi vida de una buena vez.

-¿Herms? – la voz de Cho sonó lejos, como si estuviera a mil metros de distancia - ¿qué tienes? ¿Qué sucede?

"_Nunca podrás escapar de mi"_

Negué con la cabeza y me eche a correr, quería escapar, huir del dolor, de los recuerdos.

Los latigazos en mi espalda comenzaron a quemarme, no sabía en donde estaba, solo pensé en un lugar privado muy conocido por mí y me aparecí ahí. Me arrodille del dolor y grite.

"_ERES MÍA"_

-¿Hermione? – Ahí estaba a quien necesitaba, quien me aliviaba siempre – otra vez, ven aquí.

"_SIEMPRE SERÁS MÍA"_

-¡CALLATE! – grite a todo lo que me daban mis pulmones

Me levanto por los aires y me recostó, pronto extendió mi brazo y sentí un piquete; la sustancia hizo efecto de inmediato, me sentía volar, empecé a ver estrellas a mi alrededor y el dolor se fue. Me quede recostada no sé cuánto tiempo, la sensación de libertad me embriago, esto era lo que necesitaba. Sonreí por la sensación, era como si me hubiera ido lejos y todo mi sufrimiento se quedará atrás, no existía, nada ni nadie podía tocarme desde aquí.

Fleur… solo podía pensar en ella, su sonrisa, su mirada brillosa cada vez que me veía, ¿hacia cuanto alguien no me miraba así? Sus manos, siempre sujetando las mías, diciéndome con eso que no me soltaría, que estaba conmigo. Sus caricias en mi rostro que siempre lograban calmarme, centrarme en el lugar donde estaba. Pero seguramente ya no estaría conmigo, no iba a volver, ella se iría para siempre, como todos los demás.

Una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla, me la quite de un golpe.

-Ten, bebe esto – dijo la vos de una hombre, me puso una botella en mi mano muy fría – estaré a fuera, si quieres salir ahí está la fiesta.

Me lleve la botella a la boca con lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro y un ardor en mi garganta me llego, como si me raspara.

Fleur, hasta su nombre sonaba a gloria, ella era lo mejor que había pasado en años, la luz que me hacía ser mejor, lo que realmente quería.

**Fleur POV.**

Después de pasar horas en el parque pensando sobre lo que había pasado, simplemente no podía creer que todo estuviera saliendo tan bien y una estúpida asiática solo se hubiera acercado y besado a MI castaña, pero eso no era lo peor, sino que esa castaña la correspondió, fue como si me hubieran rasgado por dentro, verla en brazos de otra me rompió por completo. Tuve que salir de ahí corriendo o sino iban a meterme a Askaban por homicidio. Le quería arrancar los ojos y patearla hasta desfigurarla, para finalmente torturarla con unos crucios.

Suspire cansada, todo el día pensando en eso me había provocado dolor de cabeza.

Lo que más me daba coraje era que yo soy Fleur Delacour, una de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo, podía tener a quien quisiera, donde yo quisiera y como yo quisiera, pero no, tenía que estar llorando por Hermione Granger, la mujer con más problemas existenciales del mundo.

Entre a mi edificio y mi corazón latió fuertemente al pasar por la puerta de mi castaña, voltee hacía ella esperando que ella abriera y me pidiera perdón, que diera algún signo de que se había equivocado y que me quería a mí.

Pero de nuevo eso no paso, me fui a mi departamento y solo me puse mi pijama para luego meterme a mi cama y seguir llorando.

Tal vez fue un error venir a Londres, me sentía peor que como llegue, y apenas llevaba un par de días aquí.

Cerré los ojos con un par de ojos miel y una melena castaña en mi mente.

_Sueño de Fleur._

_Me encontraba en mi oficina revisando los expedientes de mis pacientes y llenando los formatos de los que había atendido ese día, algo realmente aburrido, creo que de todo mi trabajo esto era lo único que odiaba._

_Un portazo me interrumpió de mis valores, cuando voltee a ver quién se había dignado a entrar sin anunciarse me quede sin habla, frente a mí se encontraba mi castaña con su traje de ejecutiva realmente pegado a su cuerpo, remarcando cada curva, una chongo que le daba un aspecto elegante, pero lo mejor de todo era el enorme ramo de rosas rojas que tenía en sus manos._

_-Hola Fleur – rodeo mi escritorio y yo simplemente no podía apartar mis ojos de ella, puso el ramo en mi escritorio y me sonrió traviesa, mi boca se secó. Se acercó lentamente a mi rostro – pasaba por aquí y simplemente quise pasar a verte._

_Mi garganta estaba bloqueada, simplemente mi voz no salía, verla así, tan diferente, con su rostro casi iluminado de alegría y amor._

_-¿Hermione? – sí, eso fue lo más inteligente que pude decir._

_Ella soltó una pequeña risa y eso me ruborizo._

_-He estado pensando en todo lo que me dijiste y tienes razón – toco mi rostro suavemente, cerré los ojos disfrutando su toque, pude sentir como se iba a cercando, su aliento chocaba con mi rostro, se me erizo la piel – quiero estar contigo._

_Sus labios ya estaban rozando los míos cuando dijo eso, no pude aguantar más y me le abalance, sentir sus dulces labios me supieron a gloria, la agarre del cuello y ella me levanto aferrándose a mi cintura. Solté su cabello e ese chongo dejándolo caer por su espalda y enrede mis manos en su melena. Sus labios sabían a menta, estaban hechos para mi nada más, besaba realmente bien y con tana delicadeza que mi corazón se derritió cuando sus manos subieron por mi costado. _

_Mordí su labio y sin pedir permiso metí mi lengua en su garganta, rápidamente la suya se enredó con la mía en una danza de éxtasis y pasión que me hizo mojarme de inmediato. Su boca se fue a mi cuello, mordiéndolo y succionándolo, solté un gemido cuando su lengua se paseó hasta mi oído donde mordió mi lóbulo._

_-Te amo – me susurro._

_Sus besos fueron bajando hasta mi pecho donde me quito mi bata y luego mientras quitaba cada botón depositaba y dulce beso, yo solo podía arquearme hacía ella para sentirla más de cerca. Me agarro de la cintura y me sentó en mi escritorio, enrosque mis piernas en su cuerpo para pegarla a mí, me quito la camisa y me quede solo en mi sujetador blanco ante ella, quien se separó un poco de mi para admirarme, podía ver desde aquí como sus pupilas estaban dilatadas._

_-Ven aquí leona – le dije insinuante._

_Ella volvió a tacar mi boca en un beso más salvaje, donde pude experimentar toda la pasión que podía sacar esa mujer, y me encantaba. Su mano apretó mi pecho derecho estrujándolo, un gemido escapo contra su boca, pude sentir como sonreía. Su otra mano logro desabrochar mi brassier dejando libres mis pechos, ella no dudo en llevar sus labios a el izquierdo, yo me aferre a la esquina del escritorio enterrando mi uñas. Sus dientes atraparon mi pezón, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo como nunca nadie lo había hecho, se sentía condenadamente bien._

_-No… pares_

_Sus boca se pasó al otro pecho mientras su mano apretaba el que dejo solo, me estaba volviendo complemente loca, su mano bajo hasta mi falda la cual subió hasta mi cadera acariciando mi pierna y mi muslo._

_-Eres hermosa Fleur – su mano se coló a mi entrepierna y gruñí con su toque - ¡Merlín! Estás realmente mojada._

_Sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con mi clítoris por encima de la pantaleta, mientras su boca seguía jugando con mis pechos, mi mente se desconectó por completo cuando sentí como hacía a un lado esa tela estorbosa y sus dedos se introducían directamente en mi clítoris, estimulándolo mandándome descargas de placer por todo el cuerpo._

_-Y aún no hemos empezado con lo mejor – me susurro en mi oído._

_Su boca fue bajando por mi estómago y vientre dando dulces besos, tomándose su tiempo pero yo ya no podía aguantar más, la necesitaba en mí ya. Desabrocho mi falda y me levanto un poco para poder bajarla por completo, luego de eso sus dientes bajaron mi pantaleta mientras me miraba a mí a los ojos, eso me calentó muchísimo, la bajo hasta quitármela y empezó a repartir besos por mis piernas y muslos me arquee hacía atrás disfrutando cada toque._

_-FLEUR – grito ella, la mire extrañada y ella volvió a gritar – ¡Fleur!_

_Fin del sueño._

Abrí los ojos extrañada, aún estaba en mi habitación, solo que ahora con un calentón que podía derretir el Everest. Vi mi reloj y eran las cuatro de la mañana

-¡Fleu… abdreme! – me puse mi bata rápido y me fui hacía la puerta, la abrí y me encontré con una Hermione drogada y apestando a alcoho que apenas podía mantenerse parada y con lágrimas derramándose por toda su cara – fleud… yo. Hip… pod favo…

Sin pensarlo le agarre un brazo y lo enrosqué a mi cuello para ayudarla a caminar hacía mi sofá, donde la senté, me iba a ir a sentar del otro lado, pero ella me sostuvo del brazo, verla así siempre me rompía el corazón, tan vulnerable, tan rota. Muy diferente a la Hermione de ayer en el cine.

Ni siquiera sabía que decirle, solo pude abrazarla a mi pecho y ella me apretó muy fuerte, como si fuera a desaparecer e irme en cualquier momento. Pronto que ella se besará con otra chica quedo en segundo plano, mi enfado lo mande por un tubo y simplemente me quede así con ella, consolándola, dejándola sollozar y decir incoherencias inteligibles por algunos minutos.

Yo también llore, por la impotencia de no poder ayudarla, por lo inútil que me hacía sentir la situación, mi castaña estaba sufriendo, se estaba matando y yo no podía hacer nada. ¿Cómo rayos la iba a ayudar si ella no quería?

Cuando al fin su respiración se calmó la separe un poco de mí, ella me miraba tan triste, que fue como si pudiera sentir lo que sentía. Su mano temblorina se fue a mi rostro y me quito mis lágrimas.

-No..m..hip… no me gudta q… que… llodees – sonreí tierna, hasta ebria se preocupaba por más por mi – pel..pedon…peldname.

Le acaricie su rostro, definitivamente no era la disculpa que esperaba, pero ver que se arrepentía hizo que me llenará de alegría.

-No me gusta verte así - le dije lo más sutil que podía, más lagrimas se derramaron y yo las iba quitando, con el suficiente valor me acerque y bese sus dos parpados – no me gusta verte rota ma cherie.

Pronto su rostro cambio de uno de tristeza a uno de horror, miedo, terror, como si viera a la persona mas escalofriante del mundo.

-Quidatamela, yha no quiedo oijrla pofavor, yha nfo, dhilke qhue me dhjee – me dijo llorando y jalando de mi bata para acercarse a mi, pero su mirada de terror aún seguía – está yo nho quiedo oiflra, pofgfavo,

No podía entender algunas cosas que me decía, solo podía entender que alguien la atormentaba, y que tenía miedo de esa persona.

-¿De quién me estás hablando? – pregunte, ella me miro asustada - ¿quién te atormenta?

Ella temblorosa se volvió a acercar, solo verla tan asustada casi provoca que sienta miedo también, un escalofrió me recorrió.

-Bellatrix Lestrange – dijo susurrando.

**Hermione POV.**

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza fue lo primero que sentí, pero lo segundo fue un brazo abrazándome.

Suspire, ¿con quien rayos me había metido? Voltee cansada a ver a la chica pero fue mucha mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Fleur, dormida tranquilamente, tenía una expresión de serenidad en su rostro, sonreí contenta, no pude evitar admirar lo hermosa que se veía. Tan tranquila, tan perfecta.

Seguramente había llegado ayer dando molestias de nuevo, torcí mi boca enojada conmigo misma, si con esto no se iba de mi lado, no sé qué lo haría. No quería perderla.

Tal vez haciendo algo bonito por ella la alegraría, todavía tenía que pedirle perdón por lo de ayer. Así me salí con cuidado de la cama, me arregle un poco y salí corriendo a la calle. No me importaba la mirada de la gente, tenía que apurarme si quería hacer algo lindo por mi rubia. Corrí hacia un restaurante y pedí dos desayunos completos para llevar, y luego pase a una florería por un ramo de rosas rojas, eso sería una buen detalle.

Llegué a su departamento de nuevo y me fui a la cocina y acomodar todo, no me gustaba invadir su espacio, pero en la mía me avergonzaba decir que estaba totalmente vacía. Así que como pude encontré los platos, cubiertos y una charola. No sé cómo me lo acomode pero lo logre llevar hasta su cuarto sin tirar nada, ni las flores ni la comida. Lo puse en el mueble de a lado y mente a su lado admirándole una vez más.

Con una rosa pasee su textura por su rostro acariciándola con la suavidad de los pétalos.

-Despierta hermosa – le dije suavemente – es hora de despertar.

Ella sonrió mucho y lentamente abrió los ojos, al verme frente a ella se desconcertó un poco, pero luego vio el desayuno y las rosas y una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro, y yo no pude sentirme más satisfecha.

-Pensé en agradecerte trayéndote el desayuno a la cama – acomode la charola en sus pierna mientras ella se incorporaba sonriente – es como un poco de todo, no sé lo que te gusta así que te trae esto.

Frente a ella había huevos estrellados con tocino, salchichas, frijoles, unos panqueques, café, un jugo y una nota con una "lo siento" hasta arriba. Ella miro todo con sorpresa y luego agarro mi mano apretándola.

-Nadie me había llevado el desayuno a la cama – me dijo divertida – y no tenías que hacer esto, pero gracias.

Me sonroje un poco.

-La verdad nunca le había llevado el desayuno a nadie – le dije rascándome la nuca nerviosa – y si tenía, ayer me comporte muy mal y ya no quiero darte esa impresión, de verdad perdóname Fleur.

Ella me apretó la mano de nuevo callándome.

-Hablas demasiado – miro su desayuno burlona – esto es demasiado, normalmente no desayuno tanto.

-Bueno, pedí dos desayunos ingleses completos – el mio lo agarre y o puse frente a mi para empezar a comer - ¿te ha gustado? Quería compensarte por todo.

Ella se llevó la taza de café a la boca tranquilamente y luego me miro a los ojos.

-Me ha encantado pero… - su expresión de volvió seria – ayer dijiste algunas cosas.

Me quede de piedra con eso, el terror de pensar que le había contado mi pasado mi lleno de pánico, no quería que aún lo supiera, se lo iba a contar claro, pero aún no era el momento no estaba lista.

Creo que vio mi cara porque me tomo de mi cara y me sacudió suavemente.

-tranquila, no me dijiste nada, solo… - me tranquilice de inmediato, mi corazón volvió a sus latidos normales, sonreí calmada, ella se agacho penosa, yo la mire extrañada – dijiste que quería cambiar.

Pronto una escena de ella abrazada a mi llego a mi mente.

Si, de eso si me acordaba, le dije que quería cambiar, y era cierto, aunque…

-Sí, era verdad Fleur – mire mis manos nerviosa – pero tengo miedo.

Ella levanto mi cara y me sonrio como solo ella sabía, ver ese par de ojos azules era todo lo que necesitaba para que mi mente y mi corazón estuvieran en paz.

-Yo estaré contigo – me susurro – en todo lo que hagas a partir de ahora, no debes tener miedo porque yo voy a estar contigo.

**Bueeeno, hubo como un poco de todo jajaja, drama y la parte romántica, a partir de ahora va a la lucha de Hermione para ver si tiene el suficiente coraje para ser mejor y dejar sus problemas de lado.**

**Gracias a todos por haber leído el capítulo y haber esperado tanto la actualización, de verdad perdón por la tardanza, pero la escuela me tiene un poco agobiada.**

**Espero subir mas rápido el que sigue.**

**Les dejare algunos adelantos, va a salir de nuevo Cho, Luna hará su aparición para aclararle algunos puntos a Fleur y saldrá a la luz un personaje que no ha aparecido. xD**

**Espero les haya gustado y cuídense mucho. **

**Que tengas bonito fin de semana.**

**Cuídense.**

**Zarmaol.**


	6. primer día

**Holaaa a todos mis lectores, sé que me tarde demasiado con este capítulo y de verdad les pido una disculpa, pero aquí me tienen y espero de verdad que lo disfruten mucho. **

**Ahora a contestar los bonitos reviews:**

**Dayla859.- HOLAA! Espero que estés muy bien y una disculpa por la tardanza de este capítulo. Jajaja creo que te hare sufrir con tus dudas porque eso arruinaría toda la historia xD y si, en este capítulo se verá la parte Vela de Fleur, al menos se aclararán varios puntos. Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me encanta saber que te sigue gustando, espero poder leerte en este capítulo. Cuídate mucho y disfruta el 6° capítulo.**

**Scorpiogryffindor.- Gracias por tu review, de verdad me encanta saber de todos y cada uno de mis lectores. Si, ya estarán saliendo más escenas semi románticas, y de cómo Hermione va superando poco a poco sus tormentos con ayuda de Fleur. Y para mí es un placer contestarles sus comentarios, me encanta de hecho decirles cuantos los aprecio y cuanto me animan a seguir con esto. Te pido una disculpa por la tardanza, tuve muchísimos problemas pero bueno… aquí me tienen ya. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero disfrutes este 6° capítulo. Cuídate.**

**Stef-cullen.- HOLA! Otra vez por aquí jaja, una disculpa por tardarme tanto en subir el capítulo, tuve algunos problemas con el internet y bueno… pero ya estoy aquí!. Si yo sé que me paso de mala a veces con todo lo que vive Hermione, pero ser adicto a las drogas y sentir que tu vida es una porquería por tu pasado, es algo muy difícil. Fleur tendrá que ser paciente y fuerte para ayudar a su castaña a salir adelante y recuperar su vida. Respecto a las dudas, en este capítulo se irán resolviendo, la parte de Vela de Fleur y todo eso, porque creo que no fui clara jaja. Las cosas aun no acaban para nuestra pareja Fleurmione. Muchísimas gracias por tu review y espero leerte en este capítulo, espero lo disfrutes mucho. Cuídate mucho.**

**Loriel.- Muchas gracias por tu review, espero este capítulo también te guste y me des tu opinión al respecto, se vale decir ideas, criticas, posibles escenas que quieras que aparezcan, estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de cosa. Disculpa la tardanza y disfruta este 6° capítulo.**

**Fleur POV.**

-_Yo estaré contigo – le susurré – en todo lo que hagas a partir de ahora, no debes tener miedo porque yo voy a estar contigo._

Ella se me quedo viendo con la boca abierta y me dio muchísima ternura observarla, era como ver a una niña pequeña, no pude evitar subir mi mano y acariciar su rostro lentamente, sentir la suavidad de su mejilla me provocaba tanta paz en mi pecho, como si mi corazón simplemente la reconociera solo con el tacto de su piel, porque ella estaba ahí conmigo, protegida por mí y a mi lado nada le iba a pasar.

Acomode un mechón de su cabello atrás de su oído rozándolo suavemente, a pesar de que trato de esconderlo pude ver como se le erizaba todo el cuerpo. Escondí mi sonrisa de satisfacción, al menos no era inmune a mi encanto, eso era una ventaja.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi – sus ojos se inundaron de pronto de lágrimas , mi pecho se contrajo de dolor solo de verla así, no me gustaba que sufriera y yo no poder hacer nada.

Me sentía como si tuviera las manos atadas, pero si quería estar a su lado, que definitivamente eso deseaba, debía tener muchísima paciencia, apenas llevamos unos días de conocernos y es normal que no tenga la confianza necesaria para platicarme todo su pasado.

No deje de verla a los ojos, su mano comenzó a temblar y yo la agarre firme para que supiera que estaba ahí… con ella… siempre.

-Lo sé – le sonreí y ella apenas pudo levantar su mejilla en una pequeña sonrisa – no sé cuánto lleve _ma petite chat _pero estaré a tu lado todo lo que sea necesario y más.

-No puedo prometerte nada Fleur, tampoco puedo ofrecerte nada – me susurro y una lágrimas se derramo, yo la quite con mi dedo muy delicada – talvez solo te de preocupación…

Puse mi dedo en sus labios, ya me estaba cansando de tantas excusas, porque ella definitivamente era ese compañero del que mi madre y abuela siempre me hablaron, desde el momento que la vi la reconocí, mi cuerpo y mi Vela sabía que era ella a la que debía elegir y eso significaba más que cualquier enamoramiento débil que pudiera tener cualquiera con otra mi castaña.

Nunca la iba a dejar ir.

-Deja de hablar _ma cherie_, no te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácil – le susurre, ella sonrió débilmente, pero eso era ya algo – voy a estar contigo en cada paso que des, no importa lo pequeño que sea.

Ella pego de nuevo nuestras frentes, me gustaba cuando hacía eso, era como si de verdad quisiera que yo estuviera ahí y estaba segura que eso quería, que no me fuera nunca de su lado.

Su respiración choco en mi rostro erizándome toda mi piel, mi estómago comenzó a revolverse en un mar de sensaciones increíbles que solo me provocaba ella, me encantaba tenerla tan cerca de mí.

Debía mandarle una carta a mi familia para decirles todo lo que estaba pasando, talvez debía evitar la parte de que mi compañero era una chica con problemas de adicción para que no se comenzaran a preocupar desde el principio, pero aun así debía avisarles sobre la condición en la que estaba en estos momentos.

También debía mandarle otra carta a mis hermanas para que me apoyaran con Hermione, ellas apenas estaban estudiando y siempre quisieron un traslado a Londres, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para traerlas aquí, seguro aceptaban de inmediato.

-Debes irte a trabajar bonita, llegarás tarde – sonreí abiertamente, ¿de verdad me había llamado bonita? Abrió los ojos como estudiando mi reacción y yo solo pude sonreírle feliz – iré a mi casas a descansar un rato.

Me tense, me separe un poco de ella preocupada ¿y si se drogaba? No quería dejarla sola, tal vez podría tener una crisis y yo no podría estar con ella para apoyarla. De pronto comencé a odiar mi trabajo.

La idea de faltar de nuevo me vino a la mente, pero si volvía a hacerlo mi jefe me iba a echar una reprimenda muy justa.

-No quiero dejarte – le dije sincera

-Estaré esperándote cuando llegues, no me iré a ningún lado

-Pero de verdad no…

Le toco a ella posar sus dedos en mis labios sellándomelos.

-Me gusta cuando te preocupas, pero… - torció el gesto pensativa – haré lo mejor que pueda para portarme bien.

Bufe, eso no me ayudaba a calmarme.

-¿_Que vais-je faire de toi?_ – me dije para mis adentros, ella se me quedo viendo extrañada y yo le sonreí dulce – quisiera platicar contigo cuando llegue.

Cedí.

Ella asintió feliz, y me contagio.

-Le diré a Luna que me acompañe a llenar mi alacena – no quería torcer la boca con disgusto de que la nombrará pero falle estrepitosamente, ella me miro confundida - ¿qué sucede?

Negué con la cabeza, tampoco quería verme como una chica que la quería tener siempre a su lado tan pronto. Solo que la idea de que hiciera algo importante como al fin tomar la decisión de comer con aquella rubia me hirvió la sangre.

Suspire para calmarme.

-¿Si sucede algo me mandarás un _patronus_? – ella se quedó pasmada un segundo y luego se recuperó para asentirme.

Ella se levantó y se fue hacia mi puerta, antes de irse se volteó hacia mí.

-Me gustaría que cenáramos juntas hoy – mi sonrisa enorme volvió y juro que podía sentir como mis ojos comenzaron brillar de la emoción, ella se recargo en mi pared apenada y sonrojada - ¿te gustaría a ti?

Asentí con entusiasmo

-Me encantaría

Ella sonrió de lado como si le avergonzará la idea de invitarme a salir, mientras que yo estaba encantada de la vida.

-Entonces te veo en el callejón de Ollivander – abrió la puerta para salir – cuídate mucho.

Salió de mi cuarto y yo me recargue en mi cama extasiada por lo que acababa de pasar, mi chica quería recuperarse, me trajo el desayuno a la cama, me dejo un ramo de rosas en mi cabecera hermosas y para cerrar con broche de oro, me había invitado a cenar con ella. Esta era la mejor mañana de toda mi vida.

Salí sonriente de mi cama a alistarme, me metí a bañar rápido, me puse lo de siempre, una falda, una camisa y me recogí el cabello en una colea y me maquille para luego solo aparecerme la recepción de San Mungo.

Camine hacia mi oficina para tener todo el papeleo listo cuando me encontré con cierta rubia distraída leyendo un periódico escrito al revés. Yo creo que sintió mi presencia porque justo cuando pase frente a ella me volteo a ver y me sonrió abiertamente.

-Buenos días Fleur – se acercó a mí y depositó un beso en mi mejilla – Hermione me mando una lechuza, no sé qué estés haciendo pero lo que hagas, no lo dejes.

Me sorprendí, ¿mi castaña ya le había contado todo?

-Me dijo que iba a comprar su alacena hoy – dije sin decirle que ella quería que fuera con ella.

Asintió.

-Sí, me lo comento, la acompañare en mi descanso de la tarde – ahora si pude evitar fruncir el ceño – aunque la verdad con los días libres que pidió en su trabajo, me preocupa un poco que este tanto tiempo sola.

-Si, a mí también me preocupa eso – dije sincera - ¿hay más amigos que podamos contactar de ella?

Luna agacho el rostro un poco triste.

Suspiró.

-No en realidad, todos los que tenía se encargó muy bien de mantenerlos a distancia – me dijo mirándome nostálgica – por ahora ellos están muy desconcertados y no saben bien cómo reaccionar ante la vida que lleva Hermione.

Asentí entendiendo, había presenciado la discusión que tuvo con su amiga pelirroja y era entendible que quisiera no volver a acercarse a mi chica, pero si eran sus amigos debían tener una pequeña muestra de preocupación sobre su vida.

-No sé si sean sus amigos de verdad entonces.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No es eso, en realidad la quieren muchísimo, como si fuera parte de su familia, solo tienen miedo de que los vuelva a herir con sus palabras – dijo Luna – varias veces tratamos de ayudarla y mandarla a rehabilitación pero siempre acababa igual, una Hermione cruel e inestable gritando todas nuestras verdades.

-¿Crees que la perdonen si ella cambia? – pregunté.

-Definitivamente, ayer tuvimos una pequeña reunión y justamente hablamos de ella, la extrañan muchísimo, ella siempre en nuestros años de Hogwarts era la que nos apoyaba en todo, el cerebro que ayudo a acabar esta guerra, siempre con una sonrisa, optimista, divertida, todo un caso de persona cuando se trataba de estudiar – se rio un poco, y yo sonreí, mi castaña me había mencionado que era "un ratón de biblioteca" seguramente estudiar era más que una obligación para ella – lo que conoces ahorita de ella, no es ni el cascarón de la Hermione Granger que en verdad es.

Abrí la boca sorprendida, estaba segura que los pocos momentos agradables con mi castaña habían sido increíbles para mí, pero el hecho de saber todo esto sobre ella me llenaba de orgullo y ánimo para recuperar esa Hermione de la que Luna siempre me habla.

-¿ustedes se dieron cuenta de su cambio muy pronto?

-No, desafortunadamente no dimos cuenta unos meses después de la guerra, ella se quedó unos un par de meses arreglando todo y luego se fue unas semanas a Australia – note como su mirada cambiada a una de tristeza – cuando volvió ya no era la misma, la habíamos perdido.

Casi podía sentir su dolor en mi pecho.

-Debió ser muy duro para ti – sabía que ellas habían tenido algo pero si hago cuentas debió ser antes de que Hermione comenzara a consumir drogas.

Ella sonrió triste.

-Sí, para todos lo fue – ella me volvió a mirar firme – no juzgues a sus amigos solo por esto, deberías esperar a conocer todos los hechos, ellos son los mejores amigos que puedas encontrar, solo que cualquiera se cansaría si todos los días te grita tu mejor amiga todos tus errores.

Eso podía ser cierto pero aun así dejar tan indefensa a alguien que quisiste mucho no es para nada aceptable. Aunque podría darles el beneficio de la duda.

-¿Qué le paso? – simplemente me estaba matando no saber que rayos le paso a mi castaña ¿Por qué cambio? ¿Qué la marco tan duro como para convertirla en esto?

Ella volteo el rostro conteniendo las lágrimas.

-No te lo puedo decir, Hermione te debe tener la confianza suficiente para hacerlo ella misma – me dijo suspirando, luego sonrió y miro al techo – la Hermione de antes tenía sueños, metas, ningún obstáculo era lo suficientemente grande para ella, podía con lo que sea.

"Siempre la encontrabas estudiando en la biblioteca, verla tan concentrada en sus libros era divertido, no la podías sacar de ahí, a menos que se tratará de una emergencia. Siempre quería ser la mejor en todo, la mejor amiga, confidente, cómplice, compañera, hija y… novia"

Fruncí el ceño, me volteo a ver con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla, suavice mi gesto de inmediato. Solo verla me dolió un poco, ella en verdad amaba a mi castaña.

No podía admitir que me daba un poco de envidia, Luna había pasado todo con Hermione, sus mejores momentos, la guerra y sobre todo los peores. Ella había sido la única que se quedó con mi castaña, la que la apoyo y hasta la fecha no la ha dejado sola… Los celos hicieron su aparición pero aunque tuviera todos los motivos para hacerla mi enemiga, simplemente no podía odiarla, esa rubia era la mejor persona en la vida de Herms, y eso no se lo podía quitar nunca.

Sonreí para calmarla.

-Todo va a salir bien – le dije mientras apretaba su hombro.

Ella me sonrió también.

-Has hecho grandes cambios de ella en tan poco tiempo – me agarro mi mano – muchas gracias Fleur.

-No me pienso alejar de ella – le dije – te lo aseguro.

Le di un ligero apretón a su mano y me fui a mi oficina donde me senté de inmediato frente a mi escritorio donde me puse a redactar de inmediato una carta para mis padres contándoles mi hermoso descubrimiento sobre mi compañero y solicitando que apoyaran a mis hermanas para un traslado a Londres lo más pronto que se pudiera, seguro las dejaban, ellos sabrían que no se los pediría si no fuera urgente. También le mande su carta a mis hermanas para explicarles un poco porque quería que vinieran, más que nada que mi compañero era una persona muy complicada y que necesitaba su ayuda.

Le pedí a mi asistente que mandara eso a la lechucería en lo que me encargaba de mis pacientes, que esta vez serían bastantes, pues se me juntaron los de ayer y lo de hoy, debía acabar pronto si quería estar a tiempo en mi cita con mi castaña.

Recordar la cita me hizo sonreír como una boba enamorada. Esa chica estaba poniendo mi vida de cabeza.

**Luna POV:**

Recordar Hogwarts en nuestros días de estudiante me provoco una punzada en mi pecho durante toda mi mañana.

Aún podía ver a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny sentados en el gran comedor riéndose de cualquier broma que hicieron entre ellos; la sinceridad de las expresiones, su felicidad plasmada en sus rostros. La amistad más fuerte y sólida que he visto en mi vida. Hasta la fecha aun no entiendo como llegue a la vida de ellos, lo feliz que me sentí cuando me aceptaron y me ofrecieron su cariño, su lealtad y todo lo que ello representa. Me cambiaron la vida de diferentes formas, me enseñaron que no toda la gente es mala y burlona como cuando me llamaban los de Slytherin y media escuela Lunática Lovegood, me dieron el consuelo de que no estaba sola en mi vida; eso me dio la confianza de luchar por algo que valía la pena, también me dieron un propósito para ser fuerte, para crecer y convertirme en la mujer que soy ahora.

Pero la que me cambio completamente fue Hermione, siempre tan inteligente, seria, centrada en lo que quería y en quien era, toda una luchadora y un espíritu competitivo puro, tan bella, tan confiada, perfecta en cada aspecto que pudieras ver en ella. Siempre me gusto, desde que la vi por primera vez me llamo la atención; pero no fue hasta que me hablo por primera vez que supe que estaba enamorada. Aún tengo plasmada en mi mente cada palabra, cada gesto, cada detalle, sensación, caricia… beso.

La guerra cambio a todos, nos volvió centrados, nos hizo madurar, soy la prueba de ello. Antes era una chica distraída, viviendo un mundo que no de maravillas, buscando creaturas que no existen, siempre en las nubes. La guerra cambio eso, me enseño que existe gente mala que quiere destruir el mundo solo por sed de poder, que la muerte es algo que te puede alcanzar en cualquier momento, que los mejores momentos no existen, vivir es lo más maravilloso que tienes, y lo debes disfrutar. Por eso decidí ser medimaga, para darle a la gente otra oportunidad de vivir.

Camine por los pasillos del hospital rumbo a la salida para encontrarme con Mione, sin ver a nadie en especial, solo quería verla y saber que estaba tan bien como me decía que se encontraba en su carta.

Salí hacia el callejón Diagon donde me iba a encontrar con ella, iba a llegar un poco temprano pero tal vez eso me daría tiempo para leer el último artículo de la revista sobre medicina muggle.

Iba tan distraída en mis pensamientos que no note que iba a chocar hasta que sentí el impacto en mi hombro que me hizo tirar mi revista al piso.

-Perdón, no te vi, venía distraída – estaba recogiendo mis cosas hasta que la oí hablar, la voltee a ver y justo ahí estaba la persona que menos esperaba ver - ¿Luna? ¡vaya! Es un gusto verte.

Y ahí se tenía que arruinar mi día. Ella me extendió mi revista y yo de la quite rápido.

-Quisiera decir lo mismo Cho – le dije cortante – si me disculpas, debo ver a alguien así que me retiro.

Me iba a voltear pero su mano agarro mi brazo deteniéndome.

-Iras a ver a Hermione ¿cierto? – la mire con toda la ira que tenía dentro de mí, ella me sonrió cínica – veo que sigues molesta conmigo.

Bufe y me quise quitar su mano de encima pero ella me apretó más.

-¿Qué quieres Cho? ¿Por qué rayos regresaste? Estabas bastante bien en América.

-Vine porque tengo una promesa que cumplir ¿creíste que no volvería por lo que es mío? – si no fuera porque soy una persona muy pacifista ella ya estaría en el suelo.

-Tu no tienes idea de quien es Hermione ahora y más te vale mantenerte alejada de ella si quieres salir entera de Londres – vi cómo se sorprendía, y era normal, ella se quedó con la Luna débil y vulnerable pero claro que no se esperaba que ahora sacara las garras.

Pero solo duro un instante porque luego me sonrió de lado retadora.

-No deberías guardar tantos rencores Luna – me dijo, yo solo quería patearle la cara – creo que tienes un mal concepto de mí, y no quisiera que me vieras así cuando regrese con Hermione.

Crispe los puños enojada.

-Debo irme, así que hasta nunca Chang.

-Salúdame a mi chica de mi parte.

Me sacudí su mano violeta y me encamine de nuevo hacia Hermione tratando de que la ira no me cegara, porque si lo pensaba un segundo más iba a regresar y la torturaría lentamente hasta que me suplicara que la matara.

Sonreí, definitivamente debía alejarme de Ginny, sus pensamientos psicóticos eran contagiosos.

No sabía cómo se había atrevido a regresar después de tantos años y pensar que Hermione aún era para ella, pero no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya, no de nuevo.

-¡Luna! – voltee y me encontré con la segunda sorpresa del día – no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

-Hola Harry – lo abrace fuertemente, ya no quedaba nada del chico flacucho de Hogwarts, gracias a los entrenamientos con los aurores se había convertido en un hombre alto y musculoso con una sexy barba de candado - ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, solo venía de paso para comprar unos dulces para el pequeño Teddy – sonreí tierna, desde que lo nombraron padrino era el consentidor oficial del pequeño – creo que se está convirtiendo en un manipulador.

Se rasco la cabeza y yo me reí divertida.

-Si, en definitivo ya sabe cómo sacarte las cosas sin que ni siquiera deba rogarte por ello – me burle y él se rio.

-Sí, deberíamos hacer otra reunión, Ron se va en un par de meses y creo que debemos aprovechar el tiempo al máximo para estar todos juntos – de pronto me puse seria con eso, y él lo noto, frunció el ceño – no empieces Luna.

Suspire.

-Entonces no digas que somos todos, tu sabes quién falta ahí – el bufo y miro hacia otro lado esquivándome – y no hagas eso Harry Potter, sabes que es la verdad, además…

Me mordí el labio, talvez no debía adelantarme en lo del cambio de Hermione.

Harry me vio con curiosidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Le sucede algo a Hermione? – sonreí internamente, podían decir lo que quieran pero en el fondo todavía la aman y se preocupan por ella.

-Puede que las cosas cambien de rumbo muy pronto – dije sin mencionar demasiada información – digamos que entro alguien en su vida que le está haciendo mucho bien.

-¿En serio? – El torció el gesto – ya habíamos oído eso antes Luna, no sé si deberías hacerte ilusiones.

Esperaba un comentario así.

-No lo sé Harry… - ok, me había quedado sin palabras – a veces hay que tener un poco de fe, y esta chica definitivamente está haciendo la diferencia con ella.

No lo quería dar a notar, pero estaba seguro de que él quería sonreír.

-Pues… espero que las cosas resulten bien para ella – dijo él, miro su reloj de mano y se puso ansioso – tengo que irme, sino llego Teddy y Ginny me matan, nos vemos Luna, cuídate, cuídala adiós.

Salió corriendo y lo seguí con la mirada, pero luego recordé la razón de venir aquí y también salí corriendo, buscando una melena castaña, cuando la vi parada con una paleta en su boca y un tic nervioso en su pierna supe que no había consumido nada en todo el día.

Corrí hacia ella y de sorpresa la abrace, ella no me respondió al principio pero luego sentí sus brazos rodearme fuertemente.

-No tienes idea de lo difícil que es esto Luna – me dijo con la voz rasposa – pero de verdad quiero hacerlo.

Eso fue como música para mis oídos, detuve mis lágrimas y un nudo en mi garganta se formó, hacía años que esperaba oírla decir eso, lo menciono varias veces pero esta vez se oía diferente, un rayo de esperanza me ilumino el pecho.

-Lo vas a lograr Mione, yo te voy a ayudar – ella me soltó y sonrió, no se veía tan mal, tal vez por ser el primer día, pero esto aún no terminaba y no estábamos ni cerca de ver lo peor - ¿te duele?

Ella negó lentamente.

-Aún no – susurro.

-Mañana ve a verme a mi oficina y te hare un chequeo general de la recuperación – le dije ella asintió.

-Ven, vamos por comida – agarro mi mano y comenzamos a caminar como hacía tiempo no lo hacíamos.

Sentimientos encontrados vinieron a mí, alegría de ver que Mione quería cambiar pero triste de tener bien en cuenta que yo no era la razón que la inspiro a hacerlo.

**Hermione POV.**

Más nerviosa no podía estar, hacía tiempo que no tenía una cita con alguien y menos con alguien tan… tan… hermoso como Fleur.

Después de ir de compras con mi Luna y dejar las cosas en mi casa bien acomodadas, le pedí que le diera un recado a Fleur para nuestra cena, así que esperaba que todo saliera bien, creo que llegue muy temprano a la cita.

Para empezar cambie el lugar de vernos a un lugar muggle que no era nada difícil de encontrar así que ahora la estaba esperando fuera de mi increíble camioneta Cadillac escalade azul eléctrico con un vestido rojo entallado a mi cuerpo un poco más debajo de mi rodilla, un chongo bien arreglado y un maquillaje sencillo. Tenía años de no arreglarme tan bien para alguien.

Suspire temblorosa.

Un carraspeo me hizo girar y vi una visión al voltear. Me quede sin respiración por un segundo escudriñando todo, no podía ser real, tanta belleza debía ser ilegal.

Estaba con su cabello suelto en lindos caireles cayendo en sus hombros en un vestido strapple plateado largo que le daba una figura magnifica, su piel parecía tallada por ángeles, sus ojos brillaban como estrellas deslumbrantes, lo más perfecto que mis ojos jamás habían visto.

-Hola, lamento llegar tarde – me dijo, yo carraspee nerviosa y sonreí.

-No.. No te preocupes – le abrí la puerta del coche y le ofrecí mi mano - ¿nos vamos señorita?

-Claro ¿a dónde iremos? – pregunto al tomar mi mano y sentarse en el coche.

-A las estrellas – le dije antes de cerrar las puertas.

Si hoy iba a ser el primer día de mi nuestra vida, definitivamente quería empezarlo con ella.

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho y de verdad lamento la tardanza.**

**Bueno este cap. fue más cursi, saber un poco de la historia de los personajes y como irá desarrollándose todo. Se va notando como Fleur se quiere acoplar a Hermione y su vida, pero también quiere empezar a involucrar a su castaña con su familia para que la conozcan y sepan que ya conoció a su compañero. Mientras que Luna ahora tiene que lidiar con cierta asiática que la quiere atormentar, y mas que eso ahora deberá convencer a sus amigos de que Hermione esta tomando un camino de bien.**

**¿La podrán perdonar sus amigos? ¿Que pensarán los padres de Fleur con la noticia? LLEGAN LAS HERMANAS DE FLEUR ¿Serán tan elegantes, sencillas y tranquilas como Fleur?**

**JAJAJA hasta aqui los dejo con mis incognitas xD jajajaja**

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, critica, chiste o comentario POR FAVOR me encantaría saberlo.**

**Los quiero mucho a todos, mis lectores por apoyarme, seguirme leyendo y animarme capitulo tras capítulo.**

**Cuídense y nos leemos en el prox capítulo**

**ZARMAOL**


	7. estrellas

**Muchas gracias a los que me enviaron reviews, este capítulo es para todos ustedes.**

**-Dayla 859**

**-triblyn**

**-scorpiogryffindor**

**-stef-cullen**

**-Noloty**

**Espero disfruten el capítulo.**

**7° Estrellas**

**Fleur POV.**

Sentía que mi corazón iba a explotar o a salirse de mi pecho en cualquier momento, incluso mis manos me comenzaron a sudar por la cantidad de emociones que mi castaña me hacía sentir con su sola presencia.

No podía quitar mi mirada de ella, se veía tan hermosa manejando la maquina muggle, concentrada y con una pequeña sonrisa que aunque ella lo negara también se trataba de los nervios. Me encantaba poder tener el poder de causarle esa clase de sensaciones, eso me daba la leve esperanza de que podía haber algo más que la rara relación que teníamos en estos momentos.

-Te ves hermosa Fleur – su voz sonó rasposa y carraspeo cosa que casi me hace reír de no ser porque sentí un leve rubor en mis mejillas por su comentario, solo con eso había disparado mis latidos aún más rápido, estaba a punto de desmayarme pero no podía pasar eso justo ahora, debía controlarme.

Me volteo a ver con esa intensa mirada color miel que siempre lograba descolocarme por completo.

-Gracias, la verdad el mensaje de Luna no decía mucho, solo que debía estar elegante y que nos veríamos en otro lado, me dio la dirección y ya – me reí en mi interior, creo que estaba hablando demasiado, yo no soy así, nunca me he puesto nerviosa por una cita, o por alguien… simplemente todo esto es completamente nuevo para mí – tú también te ves _trés manifique._

Vi cómo se sonrojaba y mi pecho se hincho de orgullo por poder provocar eso.

-Gracias, hacía mucho que no me arreglaba, la verdad no creo verme muy bien que digamos – me sorprendí por eso, mi castaña no podía ser tan ciega, cualquiera que la viera en estos momentos lograría ver la perfección que es esta mujer y solo ella no se daba cuenta de eso – pero, espero no decepcionarte.

Sonreí tierna, toque su mano la cual estaba apoyada en una palanca extraña y la apreté, ella también lo hizo, pude notar que yo no era la única que estaba sudando un poco de las palmas.

-Solo poder estar contigo hace todo perfecto _ma petite chat_ – le susurre queriendo transmitirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos – pero por curiosidad ¿a dónde iremos?

Ella sonrió de lado.

-Ya llegamos de hecho – dijo deteniéndose frente a un edificio grande, me quede viendo el lugar por la ventana y a simple vista no parecía un restaurante.

Un hombre me abrió la puerta y me cedió su mano para bajar, la cual acepte y cuando voltee ya tenía a mi castaña a lado dándole las llaves al señor y luego apretando mi mano para que la siguiera.

-¿A dónde iremos? – entramos y todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, no pensé que hubiera lugares tan hermosos en Londres y en la parte muggle.

Todo estaba tan iluminado por candelabros, y elegantes decorados a nuestro alrededor, todo era precioso.

-Ven bonita, el restaurante esta por aquí – me dijo, yo la seguí aun con mi mano fuertemente agarrada a la suya – aunque no lo creas, este lugar no es muggle, es mágico, de los pocos que están en el centro de la ciudad, puedes darte cuenta por las estatuas móviles a nuestro alrededor y las velas flotantes que habrá dentro.

No me sorprendió demasiado eso, segundos antes había visto una estatua que se movió y algunos retratos móviles, pero por un momento pensé que eso era obra de lo que los muggles llamaban ciencia.

Llegamos frente a una señorita que pregunto si teníamos reservación a lo que me quede con la boca seca, seguramente…

-Por supuesto, está a nombre de… Hermione Granger – mi castaña dijo su nombre casi dudando y no comprendía porque pero al ver el cambio de gesto de la mesera lo entendí todo.

La chica se quedó boquiabierta y casi se le abalanza encima a MI chica, incluso la devoró con la mirada, tuve que agarrar fuerte mi bolso para no arrojarle algo a su horrible rostro.

-¡Usted es la heroína! – casi grita, vi como Hermione se cohibía, se notaba que no le gustaba esa clase de atención – por supuesto, la estábamos esperando, tiene la mejor mesa, nos tomamos la molestia de dejar todo preparado a su llegada, si necesita algo no dude en decirme, sígame yo le mostrare donde esta el camino, aquí tendrá la mejor atención, incluso puede pedir algo que no esté en la carta eso no será impedimento para nuestro cheff, por favor sea bienvenida.

Ni siquiera se dignó a dirigirme una mirada, solo tomo a Hermione del brazo y casi la arrastra dentro, estaba a punto de lanzarme un imperdonable a esa… Me fui tras de ellas y a medio camino mi castaña se deshizo del agarre de esa mesera que no dejaba de tocarla y hablar cual parlanchina.

-Gracias por su atención señorita, pero como vera vengo acompañada y es una total falta de respeto dejar a mi invitada especial atrás – casi me pongo a saltar por esas palabras, la mesera se quedó boquiabierta ante lo dicho y ahí mi hermosa castaña se regresó por mí y me cedió su brazo sonriéndome como nunca nadie lo había hecho – ella debe ir justo a mi lado en esta velada.

Mi corazón volvió a dispararse, la tenía tan cerca, tan bella delante de mí y defendiéndome de la falta total de la mesera. Me quede embalsamada en su mirada por milésima vez en la noche, ¿quién podía resistirse a ella?

-Bueno… su mesa está por aquí – dijo la mesera rompiendo completamente nuestra burbuja, la voltee a ver y definitivamente estaba irritada.

La seguimos y nuestra mesa estaba justo a lado de la ventana dándonos una magnifica vista de la ciudad, mi castaña no dudo en abrir mi silla para que me sentara, para luego sentarse justo a mi lado sin soltar mi mano.

-Esta todo impresionante Herms – dije totalmente feliz, estaba todo hermoso, había velas flotando por todo el lugar y la luz estaba un poco a oscuras, de verdad era como estar en las estrellas - ¿cómo sabías de este lugar?

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras veía como la mesera nos servía champagne en nuestras copas, quien tenía una mueca de disgusto en su boca y me fulminaba con la mirada, no dude en sonreírle sintiéndome muy superior a ella, y reí en mi interior por el pensamiento de que ella, una simple mortal, quiso opacarme por un segundo. Fleur podía ser muy humilde, pero también soy Veela y esa parte de mí nunca se iba a dejar sentir inferior por nada ni nadie.

Se fue desconcertada y sintiéndose peor que como estaba ya por el rechazo de Hermione, había sentido mi magia haciéndose presente y sintiéndose intimidada con ella salió casi huyendo.

-Vine un día con mis compañeros de trabajo, no recuerdo bien que estábamos celebrando – dijo mi chica sin percatarse de lo de hace un momento, le sonreí dándole toda mi atención.

Tome mi copa poniéndola frente a mí.

-¿Y nosotras? ¿Qué estamos celebrando?

Ella inclino su cabeza observándome curiosa, sonrió leve tomando su copa.

-_Pour mon ange_, bajaste del cielo a poner mi mundo de cabeza – su mano se fue a mi cabello y puso un mechos atrás de mi oído, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, las cosquillas en mi estómago me estaban abordando fuertemente, pero no podía apartar mi mirada de la de ella – celebro tu llegada a Londres Señorita Delacour.

Choco su copa con la mía y luego vi como se la llevaba a su boca con mi mirada sin apartarse de ese punto, como deseaba poder besarla.

-Todo está perfecto Hermione

Ella me sonrió dulce.

-Esta era la bienvenida que debiste tener de mi parte.

Nos reímos después de eso, aun se acordaba sobre mi comentario el primer día que la vi.

Después de eso ordenamos nuestros platos y no dejamos de hacer bromas y hablar de trivialidades, ella me contaba sobre los aparatos muggles y yo sobre mi carrera en la medimagia y las incontables anécdotas que tenía sobre mis prácticas con pacientes. No dude incluso en contarle las mas embarazosas, oír su risa era música para mis oídos y debía disfrutarla todo lo que podía, porque estos momentos serían muy escasos en el futuro.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, nos retiramos del restaurante y nos subimos a la llamada camioneta de mi castaña, manejo hacia el parque donde vivíamos, estaciono y me ayudo a bajar para luego caminar por los alrededores.

-Todo ha sido increíble – le dije, ella sonrió sonrojada – me ha encantado.

-Que bueno que te ha gustado, la verdad estaba muy nerviosa – dijo rascándose la nuca – pero recordé ese lugar y sabía que sería perfecto para salir contigo.

Vi que ella miraba hacia el camino sin dirigirme una mirada, pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pues no te equivocaste, aunque no solo me gustan esos lugares, también me fascino el cine – ella soltó una risa adorable seguro de recordar ese día, pero luego se calló en un segundo desconcertándome.

-Debo pedirte una disculpa por ese día Fleur – me dijo parándose frente a mí y viéndome intensamente, agarro mi mano y deposito un suave beso en mis nudillos – no debí haber hecho esa clase de espectáculo frente a ti, no sé bien que me paso.

Fruncí el ceño, solo de recordar ese beso con la pelinegra me hirvió la sangre, pero no era momento para eso, otro día se lo haría pagar, seguramente en la cama… "No Fleur, aparta esos pensamientos, aún no es tiempo"

-Debió se alguien muy importante para ti – le dije suave y suspirando – no te preocupes, sé bien que las cosas contigo ahora son muy inestables y no te puedo culpar por ello.

Ella me miro triste.

-Se llama Cho… fue mi novia en Hogwarts – me dijo viendo hacia el piso – se fue antes de que empezara la peor parte de la guerra… en realidad ya no siento nada por ella solo… me recordó la época en la que fui feliz.

Eso fue un alivio para mí, ahora todo tenía un poco más sentido, no debo negar que me pase casi todo el día de ayer pensando en quien era ella, y qué representara en la vida de mi castaña.

-Sé que tienes un pasado… - comencé a decir mientras levantaba su barbilla para que viera mis ojos – y no te negare que me gustaría saberlo todo; pero será a tu tiempo, yo no te voy a presionar, y sea quien sea ella, sé que forma parte de tu pasado.

Ella asintió lentamente.

-Un día lo sabrás

Asentí.

-Lo sé – recordé lo que tenía que decirle, aún no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al respecto – vendrán mis hermanas a Londres

Ella me miro sorprendida, luego sonrió contenta.

-Me alegro por ti bonita, sé que las extrañas mucho – me dijo feliz, era sincera en sus palabras - ¿y por qué ese repentino cambio de plan?

Agache la cabeza avergonzada por lo que iba a decir.

-No me gusta dejarte sola mientras yo me voy a trabajar… - apenas dije eso y no necesitaba verla para saber que estaba tensa – si… te sientes incomoda…

Hubo un silencio que se me hizo eterno, seguramente ella saldría huyendo y se alejaría de mi por mi total falta a su intimidad, pero no estaba lista para dejarla ir, solo estaba preocupada, y estaba segura de que mis hermanas eran las indicadas para estar con ella y alegrarle el día.

Oí como ella suspiraba.

-Sabía que harías algo como eso Fleur, solo… no sé si este lista para dejar entrar a otras personas – me dijo lentamente, la mire y no sé si me asusto más tenerla así de tranquila o que se hubiera alterado – paso a paso por favor.

Asentí algo tímida e insegura.

-Nunca haría algo que te perjudicara.

-Lo sé – me tomo mi barbilla y la subió, mi mirada choco son el miel de sus ojos – aún es difícil hacerme a la idea de que alguien como tu está haciendo todo esto por mí.

Definitivamente mi castaña era todo un caso, era complicado seguirla en todas sus emociones, y cambios, incluso me daba miedo que en cualquier momento fuera a entrar en crisis con esto de… hablando de…

-¿Cómo llevas lo de la abstinencia ma cherie? – al momento que lo pregunte me arrepentí completamente porque su semblante cambio drásticamente, se tornó serio y algo… descompuesto – lo siento mucho.

Ella negó tranquila

-No esperaba esa pregunta, es todo – vi como cerró los ojos un segundo y suspiro – creo que es momento de regresar a casa.

La mire raro y note como su mano comenzaba a temblar, la mire a los ojos pero ella me esquivo completamente, esa era una mala señal, me di un zape mental por ser tan tosca al decir algo como eso.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunte preocupada, ella suspiro y me miro para tranquilizarme.

-No quiero arruinar la noche, es hora de dormir bonita – me acaricio mi mejilla tan suavemente que casi me deja desarmada, la tenía tan cerca de mí.

Pego nuestras frentes y su aroma a vainilla por el postre choco en mis rostro, era tan fácil besarla, estaba tan sencillo, pero…

-¿Cómo puedes hacer que sienta todo esto? – le dije contra sus labios.

Ella sonrió de lado.

-Lo averiguaremos.

**Hermione POV.**

_Estaba cuarto oscuro, eso era lo único que sabía con certeza, el duro piso frío en mi espalda, y un dolor agudo en mi cabeza. Las únicas cosas que podía sentir en realidad. Pero eso ya no importaba, no me interesaba ya nada, ni siquiera la sangre que emanaba mi cuerpo de las heridas abiertas que me habían dejado los golpes y latigazos de hace unos minutos. Tampoco el hecho de que el moverme era nulo gracias a las cadenas que me mantenían atada al piso. _

_Solo podía pensar en una sola cosa, pero la posibilidad de cumplirla era también imposible._

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí encerrada? ¿Cuántas lágrimas había derramado ya? Eso tampoco importaba._

_Ella se había encargado de quitarme todo, la capacidad de razonar, sentir, pensar… solo podía pensar en una palabra: mi muerte._

_La esperanza se había alejado de mi desde hacía tanto que ya ni siquiera la probabilidad de si quiera pensarlo era útil. Porque hasta eso me lo habían arrebatado._

_-¿Hermione? – esa voz, yo conozco esa voz, se oía tan lejos, casi como si mi mente me estuviera jugando una mala pasada- ¡Oh por Merlín!_

_No sé qué pasa, ¿qué es esto? Alguien me tomo en brazos quitándome de este frio piso, sintió algo caliente en su cuerpo, algo suave la tenía acorralada, como si de un salvavidas se tratara. "Ja" me quise reir de eso. Me estaría carcajeando si no fuera por todo el dolor que sentía. Mi vida empezó y termino aquí, no hay nada más._

_-¿Qué te han hecho? – esa era otra voz… se oía quebrada… ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué le pasa a mi cabeza? ¿Por qué me hace esto? ¿Qué no sabe que eso solo provoca que me rompa más? _

_Esas voces no existen. Todos están muertos….. Igual que yo._

_-Ya estas a salvo Mione – quería negar con la cabeza, la desesperación me embargo, por favor no, ya déjenme aquí. Quería suplicar, rogar por que no siguieran._

_Esa era la peor tortura, cuando me hacían tener esperanza, como si de verdad mis amigos fueran a rescatarme; y cuando podía sonreír de nuevo, me golpeaban hasta dejarme agonizando riéndose en mi cara, diciéndome que todo era falso, que ellos estaban muertos y nunca llegarían. _

"_Todos están muertos….. Igual que tu" – me repetían una y otra vez._

"_Déjenme morir" – quería decirles eso, quería suplicar mi muerte de una buena vez… pero como tantas veces, mis deseos y peticiones no fueron escuchados._

_Fin de flash back_

Abrí los ojos sobresaltada, podía sentir el sudor frío escurrir por todo mi cuerpo. Esperaba encontrar ese frío cuarto a mí alrededor pero solo estaba en mi cama, dentro de mi apartamento.

Voltee a mi alrededor confundida y un dolor agudo me llego en mi costado izquierdo, me agarre ahí queriendo disiparlo, pero sabía que era inútil. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba.

De nuevo la sangre broto de mi nariz y me limpie de inmediato con las sabanas. Me acosté con lágrimas aun brotando de mis ojos, el dolor estaba muy intenso, con manos temblorosas saque de mi cajón una moneda que active en ese instante.

Me mordí el labio para no gritar, todo me ardía, era como estar de nuevo ahí, el mismo sentir, y el sufrimiento, por un segundo aún estaba encerrada… error… yo seguía encerrada. Nunca me habían rescatándome yo seguía en esa celda, atrapada, muerta…

"_TODOS ESTAN MUERTOS"_

_-_NOOOOOOOOOO – grite – NO, DEJAME EN PAZ, YA NO, YA NOOOO….

Golpe tras golpe los sentía en cada fibra de mi cuerpo, la sangre brotando de las heridas, otra vez ese olor a hierro que me impregnaba mis fosas nasales.

Agarre la sabana y la puse en mi nariz para limpiar la hemorragia, estaba saliendo demasiada.

-¡Merlín Hermione! – esa era la voz de Luna, quien se acercó a mí y me levanto, no dudo un segundo en decir los respectivos hechizos para detener la sangre de mi espalda y de mi nariz pero el dolor en mi costado no se iba, seguía quemándome.

-Por favor Luna, has que pare, por favor… arde – le dije llorando, no lograba distinguirla por las lágrimas – duele, por favor, déjame tomar mi medicina, déjame olvidar…. Luna… ya no me dejes sufrir, sácame de aquí.

Mi mente se iba de mi cama a ese piso, de ser Luna la que estaba frente a mí a ser Bellatrix, no sabía que era real y que era mentira. Mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

Solo sabía una cosa… debía morir, ya no quería vivir… mi triste realidad era esa.

-Matame por favor, ya no me dejes vivir… deja de torturarme – unos brazos me arroparon… igual que en mi sueño… Luna… sácame de aquí… todo está oscuro.

Una voz comenzó a recitar un hechizo que yo ya conocía bien, mientras esa voz más hablaba mi mente se iba aclarando más hasta que el dolor se hizo soportable.

Me aferre a su espalda sin soltarla, no quería dejarla, ese era mi mejor refugio, si la soltaba yo regresaría a esa celda, y seguramente volvería a dolerme y a quemarme.

-Estoy aquí, no te voy a soltar – me susurro – ya todo está bien, estás en tu casa, conmigo… no volverás a ese lugar.

No podía dejar de temblar, desde ayer que no me drogaba y ya estaba sintiendo la perdida… no podía con esto… ¿en qué momento decidí semejante disparate?

-No voy a poder Luna – le dije entrecortado y con mi voz rasposa - ¿cómo lo voy a lograr? No puedo hacerlo.

Ella se separe un poco de mí y me perdí en su mirada gris de mi Luna, se veía tan tierna.

-Vas a poder… ¿y sabes porque? – no le respondí – porque aún eres Hermione Jean Granger…

**PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON**

**Sé que hace mil que no actualizo pero quiero aclarar que no voy a abandonar ninguno de los dos fics, seguire, me esta costando mucho trabajo escribir pero de verdad voy a terminar los dos. Aún no tengo idea de que modo van a continuar, todo va saliendo conforme escribo; así que si tienen alguna idea o sugerencia, de verdad es bien recibida, una lluvia de ideas sería increíble.**

**Muchas gracias a los que siguen leyéndome y han tenido paciencia. De verdad ina disculpa a todos ustedes. Sé que no tengo perdón pero espero pueda saber de ustedes de nuevo y aunque sea para reventarme, estare encantada de leer sus reviews**


End file.
